Parenting
by pesi
Summary: Grissom and Sara now have to deal with one extra in the family ...... Chapter 12- The Wedding
1. Chapter 1

A/N- this is a sequel to touch and Go you don't have to have read it just know that Grissom and Sara have just had a daughter called Rosalie.

**I'm going to attempt to do each chapter as a week of Rosa's life, I will probably only update every fortnight so please don't think I have forgotten about it.**

Week one- The NICU

Sara Sidle didn't believe that four pale green walls could ever cause such a reaction; the four pale green walls made up a room just off the NICU with two large sofas the only furniture in there sure gave her one. The fact that four walls and a sofa could send a cold shiver down her spine scared her but not as much as the room because that was where they took parents from the NICU to give them the worst news. Sara had never been in that room but she'd watched people go in and come out pale sobbing wrecks. Instead Sara sat next to a cream wall, the beeping and soft whirring sound of the machines around her a comfort rather than the distraction they had been the first two days.

It had been three days since she had given birth to Rosalie and in those three days she had only left the NICU to go as far as the canteen. Nick and Warrick had finally managed to drag Grissom home to take a shower just over an hour before and she knew once he came back they planned on doing the same to her. Maybe she could do with a shower; the hospital toilets weren't the best place to wash. A soft whimper diverted her from her thoughts. Lying in her incubator Rosa began to cry.

"Hey," smiled Sara looking down at the tear filled brown eyes gazing up at her, "What's the matter?" Sara asked getting nothing but a whining cry in return. Sara looked at her watch. The baby had been fed less than half-an-hour ago although not by Sara. Rosa had had some difficulty feeding at first so as well as being bottle-fed she was been fed through a gastric nasal tube to make sure she got enough nutrition. Today she had finished half a bottle and if all went well the rest of today and tomorrow they would take the tube out and leave her bottle-fed. She had yet to come off the tiny oxygen tube taped around her face next to her GN tube that was taped across her check with what Sara could only describe as a plug hanging on the end. Greg had suggested it looked liked a muzzle on the photo to which Catherine had apparently given him a quick slap. None of the night shift had seen Rosa since she was born because only family were allowed in the NICU. It was only after Nick and Warrick sat outside annoying the nurses Grissom had left, so they were constantly after updates and photos. According the lab staff Rosalie looked more like Sara. Personally the only thing she could see of either her or Grissom in Rosa was Sara's brown eyes. She didn't get the 'oh she's got your nose' thing. She couldn't even tell whose hair the baby had inherited because she only had the odd wisp of almost blonde. However according to Greg's book most babies are born with blonde hair that later darkens.

"I think it's your turn," Grissom voice startled Sara slightly. "She's doing great. I've been gone less than two hours and I spend more time in the bathroom than you," continued Grissom before Sara could speak.

"Okay," Sara knew she was defeated so instead she stroked the little pink hat covering Rosa's head that seemed tiny compared to everything including the teddy Greg had given them that was about twice the size of their little girl.

"That went well. I even brought Cath as extra support," smiled Grissom taking Sara's seat next to the incubator as she got up.

"Mom's going to go home and have a proper wash so she doesn't smell," said Grissom in a tone as if he was talking to another adult.

"I do not smell," replied Sara with a crooked smile.

"Why do you think we're in the corner?" said Grissom smiling at Tony the one man Sara had ever known Grissom to talk to outside of work of his own free will.

"I think they are trying to tell us something," smiled Tony who was rocking his son, Alex. They had been in the NICU before Sara and Grissom arrived. Alex had a birth defect with his heart and had surgery at just a week old. Now, at almost two months old he was doing well and his parents had a routine of spending time in the NICU.

"Well, since you're all ganging up on me," smiled Sara taking one last glance at Rosa.

"We might even get dad holding her by the time you get back," called Tony. Grissom had held Rosa once when she was born but not since. Not because he didn't want to but because he was afraid of hurting her. She was so small and with the wires going into her Sara had been the only one to hold her. Grissom however wasn't missing out on his bonding; he had fed Rose while Sara held her and liked to play peek-a-boo with the teddy when Sara was asleep. He was fairly certain he enjoyed it more than Rosa.

"Hey," smiled Catherine as Sara walked out of the NCIU to find the blonde CSI and Warrick waiting.

"Apparently I need a wash," said Sara in a sarcastic tone.

"We tried the subtle approach," grinned Catherine hugging her. "How is she?"

"Doing good." Sara nodded." The GN tube might even come out tomorrow."

"That's great," smiled Warrick. "How's dad doing?" Sara could tell Catherine had told Warrick to ask that so she didn't seem as nosey.

"Natural. Except he talks to her like he's talking to an adult. He's been reading parts from an entomology text book to her."

"Probably a good way to get her to sleep," Warrick commented.

"Why would that make you sleep?" asked Sara completely oblivious as to why Catherine and Warrick were laughing.

"Only two nights and the lack of sleep has got to her," grinned Warrick.

"Come on," Catherine breathed, throwing an arm around Sara's shoulders. "You're a natural insomniac you should be good this," she laughed as they got into the elevator.

"Thought we'd finally got rid of you," said Kate, Rosa's named nurse, as she saw Grissom trying to sooth Rosalie with bear by waving it around outside.

"We'd happily leave," replied Grissom.

"Her breathing's improving, her feedings coming alone. Don't tell anyone I said this but you could be out here as soon as Saturday," she smiled as Rosa's crying intensified.

"Three days," said Grissom raising his voice over Rosa.

"She wants to be held," Kate told him. "You're not going to hurt her," she added having had a lot of experience with anxious fathers; too scared to hold their premature child for fear of hurting them.

"I'll get her out," said Kate and before Grissom could protest she had Rosa out and was placing her in his arms. She sorted the oxygen tube out so Grissom wasn't going to strangle himself on it and she gently instructed him on how to support the wailing infant.

"See?" Kate encouraged as Rosa's crying instantly turned down a notch. "Wanted her daddy."

Grissom gazed down into the brown eyes staring back at him, his heart beating ten times faster than normal, his palms sweating like mad. Apparently she had the same effect on him as her mother; she certainly had the eyes, those eyes that one could drown in because if you knew her you could see her soul gazing back at you.

"Have I missed much?" asked Sara after pretty much covering everything that had happened in the past few days.

"Not much. Just Catherine trying to hide the paperwork so Grissom does it when he gets back."

"Thanks," interrupted Catherine.

"Greg's got a crush on the new girl in ballistics," continued Warrick.

"So not much new then," smiled Sara as they pulled up outside her and Grissom's house.

"Oh and Greg broke a lamp when we sent him to get clothes. Grissom said you didn't like it anyway so we're safe to tell you," added Warrick getting out the car. The team had taken turns taking Grissom and Sara clean clothes to the hospital.

"You know Greg and Rosalie are fairly similar," said Catherine entering the house.

"How?" asked Sara thinking she meant Rosa looked like Greg.

"I mean they both need feeding every couple of hours and get whiney when bored," replied Catherine.

"I'm not doing diaper duty," said Sara with a smile.

"Oh, images," cried Warrick. "Yeah, it's going to be fun the first few nights you get her home. You thinking about taking more leave?" asked Warrick in an attempt to casually drop it into conversation.

"Well, we've both got three weeks, so I guess well see after that. We did talk about me coming back part time to begin with," said Sara disappearing into the bedroom.

"It's good working nights, you get to be there most of the day. Can't say Lindsey was ever that bothered about missing breakfast or the occasion bedtime with me. In fact, now she probably wouldn't notice if I missed the entire day. She spends most of it on her phone anyway."

"Cath you're ranting," shouted Sara from the bedroom. "And I want my red top back," she added.

"Damn," replied Catherine as Warrick gave her a smile.

"Told you she'd notice."

"Occasionally you have good taste in clothes," shouted Catherine. "It looked better on me," she added.

"Course it did. I would ask Warrick but he's biased," smiled Sara. "I'll just grab a shower," she said crossing the hallway with a pile of clothes in her arms.

"Biased," hissed Warrick looking at Catherine.

"Okay, why didn't we notice the years of flirting between them until after yet they picked up on us in a matter of months?" whispered Catherine her eyebrow wiggling dangerously on her forehead. Warrick just shrugged in response.

"Gil!" it was safe to say Sara was loosing her cool exterior now. Even after a full nights sleep in an actual bed. She and Grissom had finally been convinced they could spend the night away from the NICU without some cataclysmic event happening. However, now Grissom had misplaced the car keys and was frantically searching for them with Sara's voice reaching a tone he'd never heard before as the seconds ticked by.

"Got them," when Grissom found them hidden under a book he almost lost them again in his haste to pick them up, sending the pile of books sprawling across the floor.

"Good, lets go," said Sara already halfway out the door.

"Sara, you phoned. She was fine all night we'll be there before rounds. They're not going to take her GN tube out with out us there," reassured Grissom following her out. He wasn't quite sure when he had become the more emotionally aware person in their relationship but according to Catherine it had something to do with hormones and Sara would calm down soon. He was hoping.

The ride to the hospital was a blur and soon they were entering the NICU just as morning rounds begun.

"Hello," smiled Kate.

"Morning," replied Grissom politely as he followed Sara over to where Rosa lay now out of the incubator and in a crib.

"Hello sleepy," smiled Sara reaching down and picking Rosa up. The little girls eyes blinked groggily clearly just having woken up herself.

"Get some sleep?" asked Dr Rosario.

"Yes thanks," answered Sara straightening her daughter's hat that had slipped over her eyes.

"Well you'll be pleased to hear the GN tube can come out this morning and as I'm sure you've noticed she's no longer oxygen dependant." To be honest Sara hadn't noticed. She'd been so intent on holding her she hadn't realized when she lifted Rosalie up she wasn't getting tangled in the tube.

"Thank you," replied Grissom.

"If she takes three bottles today well look at discharging her tomorrow," finished Dr Rosario.

"Tomorrow," repeated Sara to Grissom as the bundle of doctors moved on to the next child. "We've still got boxes in the nursery," said Sara with a slight look of panic on her face.

**TBC …………………. Please leave a review I enjoy reading them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks to my beta Robyn who I forgot to thank the first chapter.**

Week 2- Coming home

"They better appreciate this," commented Nick as Catherine pushed by him placing a vegetarian lasagne in the freezer.

"Trust me having pre prepared meals they'll be praying to us like gods," replied Cath shutting the freezer door.

"I think he means the moving of all their stuff," corrected Warrick.

"We'll Rosalie could hardly sleep in there with all the boxes and half her clothes were still in them, event though Grissom said they're all too big," said Cath on the verge of going gooey eyed at the thought of tiny clothes, for some reason two inch socks seemed to turn women strange.

"Did you know a babies weight decreases by ten percent after birth but by two weeks goes back to normal weight," announced Greg silencing the room as he came in.

"Greg," started Cath in a warning tone.

"It's says so in my book on child development," answered Greg his eyebrows flapping up and down with delight.

"Sara's going to kill you if you start quoting to her again and she can catch you now, smiled Cath.

"Well I couldn't' tell you how big se was we only saw he for a few second through a window," smiled Brass as he and Sofia entered Sara and Grissom house carrying a basket that they had been sent out for.

"You look happy," said Warrick looking warily at Sofia.

"The woman in the shop thought we were together," said Brass looking somewhat proud.

"Worse she thought I was pregnant," growled Sofia causing Cath to snort as she tired not to laugh.

"Well at least you got the present," said Warrick taking the basket of baby things from Sofia.

"Urm quick question Cath," said Sofia, "baby goes in buggy so buggy should be with baby,"

"Is she speaking English?" asked Greg looking confused.

"Well I just put my coat in the cupboard and…" for dramatic effect Sofia swung the door open the reveal the stroller still in it's box.

"Oh," came the unanimous reply.

"Ok so Nick, Warrick found you another job put that together," smiled Cath as they looked at the picture on the box.

"I don't think there's enough pieces," said Warrick looking inside.

"Your CSI's surely you can put that together," smiled Cath leaving Warrick and Nick looking at the pile of plastic bits in the box.

"Well the baby goes in here," smiled Nick picking up the cushioned seat.

"Great," sighed Warrick.

"We've been here eight days and we've managed to acquire more possessions than you had in your entire apparent before I moved in," said Sara stuffing yet another stuffed toy onto a carrier bag.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration," replied Grissom, "anyway from what I hear babies are like women they don't' travel light," said Grissom hiding a smile as Sara gave him her best Sidle glare.

"Wait until we have to carry all Rosalie's stuff around with us, according to Catherine it's better than doing weights," replied Sara handing Grissom the two carrier bag stuffed with toys.

"Speaking of are we sure it was a good idea to leave everyone alone in our home?" asked Grissom.

"No," replied Sara with a smirk, "but they want to see Rosa, don't they?" she finished directing the question to the tiny girl asleep in the crib next to her.

"Are we ready, have you said goodbye to everyone?" said Grissom managing a sarcastic remark at the fact Sara had insisted on saying goodbye to anyone they have ever spoken to while in the NICU.

"Yes," replied Sara, "come on Rosa time to go," she smiled picking the girl up and causing her to stir and begin the whiny cry they were becoming familiar with.

By the time they had got Rosa and her thing down tot he car she had calmed down and Grissom was able to easily get her in the car seat, substantially quicker than he got he actual car seat in.

"CAR, CAR," shouted Greg as the familiar sound sounded throughout the house as Grissom pulled the car into the driveway.

"Breathe," Brass instructed the younger man as Cath rolled her eyes as Greg's sudden out burst had caused her to dribble the water she was drinking down her chin in surprise.

"Hey," it was Nick who was first to great the pair as they came in, he held the door open as Grissom struggled though it dropping the bags he was carrying in the hallway.

"Hi," smiled Sara coming in Rosalie nestled in her arms.

"Oh." This time it was Cath with the sudden out burst as she leapt of the seat making room for Sara to sit down.

"Ok everyone this is Rosalie and Rosa this is everyone," smiled Sara handing her to Catherine.

"Hello there," smiled Cath going into the high-pitched tone of someone familiar with speaking to children.

"She's so small," said Sofia shaking her head when Cath gestured Rosa towards her.

"There was some smaller in the NICU," replied Sara.

"So she's all good now?" asked Greg as Cath bounced Rosa in her arms slightly.

"All good," replied Sara as Grissom took the place up next to Sara.

"Come on let uncle Greg hold," moaned Greg bounding on his heals like a small child.

"Oh," Cath carefully passed Rosa over to him, "she looks like Sara," he added.

"How can you say that she doesn't look like anyone?" asked Sara.

"She's got your eyes," said Warrick leaning over and shaking Rosa's hand.

"And nose," added Nick as the tiny baby shuffled around in Greg's arms.

"I told you," said Grissom looking at Sara.

"I don't see it," said Sara

"If it helps nether do I but I'm not good with children," smiled Sofia.

"I'm not sure if that helps," replied Sara as Nick took his turn holding Rosa.

"Thank you for clearing up," said Grissom.

"Yes thanks and even better you put the pram together," smiled Sara looking at the lilac pram in the corner of the room.

"That was more complicated than taking the SUV apart last week was," said Nick looking frustrated.

"Yer we only got as far as looking at the instructions, I couldn't exactly bend and Grissom was busy at work," said Sara looking at it, "I really don't see myself pushing one of those through."

"Believe me its better than carrying her," smiled Cath who had been the one to help then pick out he pram, "you forget the pram once and only once," smiled Cath as Rosalie began to get fussy and cry.

"I think she wants someone else," said Greg handing her back to Sara as her crying increased a notch.

"She's tired from all the excitement," smiled Grissom as Sara rocked her gently.

"Yes I think we've given you all enough excitement," said Sofia standing so everyone else got the hint.

"Yeah some of us have jobs to go too," said Nick getting up.

With a sudden bustle of noise and movement everyone left waving to Rosa and Sara and hugging Grissom who still wasn't that comfortable with that much contact. It was then a silence fell over the house except Rosa's crying and it was then Grissom and Sara realised they were alone.

"Try her cot?" asked Sara looking hopefully at Grissom as Rosa's red face screamed out at them.

"Good idea," replied Grissom.

**TBC ……………. I enjoy getting reviews….hint…hint….**

Thanks for your patience should have the next chapter up within a fortnight.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- this is a long chapter, just a warning that I got carried away. Thanks for all the reviews you're the reason I got carried away. Week 3- Picture this Tuesday

They were beginning to get into a routine; all the books said you needed to get into a routine, at the minute that routine was chaos. At first Sara had been worried Rosalie might have to go around naked the first few weeks of her life because while they were able to get her sleep suit off however getting her dressed was another matter. They were so worried they might hurt her it had taken nearly half an hour to get her dressed; they were now however improving on that time. It was now six in the morning and Rosa's soft cry alerted Sara and Grissom to the fact she was awake.

"I'll go," said Grissom getting up before Sara had chance to argue he knew she'd gotten up to her a few times in the night.

"Thanks," mumbled Sara from where her head was buried beneath a pillow and sheet for once grateful of the chance to rest. Grissom made his way into his daughter's room nearly falling over a book he'd left on the floor on his way.

It was ten past seven when Sara woke to find the side of the bed next to her empty and cold. Thinking about it for a few seconds Sara dragged herself out of bed to search for the other members of her family.

"I think it's breakfast time," came Grissom voice from down the hallway as he heard Sara's footsteps approaching the nursery where he had fallen asleep watching Rosalie sleep.

"I think it is," smiled Sara taking Rosa who was happily sucking away on her dummy in Grissom arms.

"I'll do her you do ours," smiled Sara kissing Grissom on the check as he went by.

"Come on then time for your bottle," said Sara trying to remember if she had made on up or not.

"Here," smiled Grissom flicking the warmer on as he saw her turning rapidly on the spot trying to decide where she had put the bottle.

"Thanks," smiled Sara as it beeped she took the bottle and sat down with Rosa then began feeding her while Grissom poured some cereal. Holding Rosa and feeding herself was an art Sara was fast mastering asides from the odd shower of cornflakes Rosa got when she knocked the spoon from Sara's hand breakfast went well.

"Come on then time to get dressed," said Sara getting up and cradling Rosa. Sara and Grissom took Rosa back into her room laying her down on the changing table Grissom changed her diaper while Sara got her an outfit out. Somehow Grissom found the task he had more appealing than choosing clothing. Rosa began crying as she lost her dummy causing Grissom to go clumsy and knock the entire tub of powder across the carpet much to Sara amusement.

"Ok, ok," said Sara turning and dropping the clothes next to Rosa, "we're coming," she smiled handing Grissom the tiny white and pink polka dot dress that he looked slightly perplexed at, "you unzip it then it goes over her head," smiled Sara.

"I know," said Grissom slipping the dress over her Rosa's head then trying to manoeuvre her arms through the holes.

"We've got be able to do this alone," said Sara as he finally got Rosa to cooperate.

"I'm only working five nights," said Grissom.

"And I'm doing three at some point chances are we'll be alone," said Sara holding Rosa while Grissom zipped the back of her dress up.

"At least the place Cath recommended is nice," smiled Sara bouncing Rosa in her arms, "and we'll only be gone at nights not much during the day,"

"Sara your rambling," interrupted Grissom, "after the lectures you gave me about parents been able to work."

"I know but I feel like I should feel guilty you understand?"

"No," replied Grissom simply, "but I know Rosalie is going to be looked after well by us or by the carers at Willows childcare so we don't need to worry," he finished by placing a hand on Sara's shoulder which by Grissom's standards was a very large gesture.

"Your turn," smiled Sara handing Rosalie to Grissom as she went to get dressed.

"Lets go see Watson," Grissom whispered to Rosa leaving the room.

"Don't you dare let those bugs out with Rosa down there," shouted Sara before Grissom had even put one foot on the stairs to the basement.

"When did your mom learn to read minds?" Grissom muttered to Rosa.

Once Sara was ready she swapped duties with Grissom watching over Rosa who had fallen asleep in the play pen leaving Sara sometime to help Grissom with the paperwork he needed to do before he dare step foot back into the lab especially since some of it was to do with wages and Cath had made it quite clear if that wasn't sorted the only thing he'd have to investigate was where she had inserted the microscope.

Tuesday 12:32 

Sara was sat on the floor her right arm outstretched over Rosalie's head holding a star on a piece of elastic, which reminded Sara of a cat toy, but Lindsey had made in school and seemed so pleased with the effort Sara felt she better use it or face the wrath of Catherine.

"Dinner's nearly done," announced Grissom coming through from the kitchen. Their eating habits had reverted back to how Sara used to eat when he was alone, pre-packed or take out. Luckily for them when the rest of the night shift had invaded their home they left them food something that they were very grateful for because pasta that you just had to stick in the oven was a lot easier than making it yourself while trying to work out what latest distraction had made Rosa cry. Speaking of that she had begun to softly cry.

"Come on you," smiled Sara picking Rosa and bouncing her on her hip slightly before walking over to where Grissom had dragged the carrycot so it was in full view of the kitchen.

"Come on now you've had dinner mom and dad haven't," pleaded Sara as her crying increased.

"I don't think she's ready for reasoning yet," smiled Grissom as Sara placed the now screaming child down in the carrycot.

"Shush," whispered Grissom setting the mobile off that only succeeded in intertwining the screams with 'twinkle, twinkle little star,"

"How can she cry that much with such small lungs," said Sara as they went into the kitchen each glancing over their shoulders as they severed up dinner.

"I'm not sure maybe there should be some research into it."

"Your not experimenting on her," interrupted Sara.

"No I only do that to you," retorted Grissom.

"Hey," cried Sara punching him in the arm as they sat down.

"Actually its quite interesting having a live study of how the human body develops."

"I'm so pleased she came in useful," laughed Sara.

"Dummy," announced Grissom suddenly.

"Pardon?" asked Sara not sure if her was referring to her but he leapt up from the table grabbing an orange dummy from the side and took it over to Rosalie. It did manage to muffle her crying somewhat but not stop it completely. Eventually Rosalie fell asleep while they ate dinner and allowed then ten minutes peace afterwards until she woke up crying. They took shifts entertaining her in the afternoon Grissom took her in the basement and showed her his bug's collection that Sara knew was more for his sanity than Rosa development. Sara walked Rosa round each room of the house then sat with her laid against her while she spoke to Cath who had phoned and Sara heard the laughter from the other members of the night shift as Rosa's crying increased, Sara could only manage a snigger at the fact they had been called in early then did twenty questions about the case until Grissom took the phone away from her, claiming she was the one worried he would read case files to her and she's repeating murder details next to her but Sara counted saying telling her about maggots and decomps was just as bad. Rosalie was either going to be a child prodigy or mentally scared.

"That's right it's bath time," Sara smiled as she laid Rosalie on the mat in the bathroom while Grissom ran her bath, which was actually the sink.

"Do you think this temperatures ok?" Grissom asked Sara dipping the back of his hand in the three-inch water for the fourth time.

"It's fine," smiled Sara dipping her elbow in.

"Are we ready then?" Sara asked having left Grissom to set up for bath time.

"Wash, talc, towel, rubber beetle were ready," replied Grissom.

"Where did you even find this?" asked Sara picking up the green plastic beetle from the side.

"Well strictly speaking it was in the boys section but I don't think she'll mind," said Grissom undoing the zip on Rosa's dress as she wriggled about.

"She's her fathers daughter," smiled Sara poking Rosa on the nose with the beetle, "come on lets get rid of the dummy a minute," smiled Sara pulling the blue pacifier from her child. "Do you want too?" Sara asked looking at Grissom as she lifted the now undressed Rosa from the floor.

"No she's slippery when wet I don't want any accidents," smiled Grissom.

"Come on then let's get those toes wet," grinned Sara dipping Rosa into the water and holding her upright.

"She's getting some hair now," smiled Grissom dipping a pink cloth into the water and gently rubbing it over Rosalie's head. Both Sara and Grissom were surprised by how quickly they had fallen into the roles of parents and how easy they found been around Rosa because although neither would admit it they were at first terrified that they wouldn't know how to look after her but now as Sara held her in the water and Grissom rubbed body wash over her they were making a pretty good job of it.

"Are we all clean now?" Grissom asked Rosa having washed the last of the bubbles off her. Sara still found it funny that Grissom spoke to Rosa in the same tone he spoke to everyone else rather than the tone taken on by everyone else.

"I think we are," smiled Sara, "would you?" she asked handing Rosa to Grissom while she picked the towel up then wrapped it around Rosalie.

"Where's she gone?" grinned Sara as the top corner covered Rosa's head, "there she is," Sara was fairly certain she was getting more out of the is game than Rosa but Grissom was smiling widely at her.

"I'll clean in here while you get her ready," said Grissom as Sara began drying Rosalie.

"Thanks," smiled Sara taking Rosa through to the bedroom an drying her before getting her sleep suit on, "which one shall we have," smiled Sara opening the draw with all her suits in. it was then Sara realised how little of Rosa's clothes she and Grissom had brought but it seemed to keep everyone else happy buying clothes for her.

Despite it been better for the environment Sara was beginning to see the down side of cloth diapers but it certainly smelt better than some of the crime scenes they'd been to but she wasn't looking forwards to washing them she took a clean one from the draw and managed to get it on Rosa in record time despite getting the Velcro stuck to her top. "Shall we wear uncle Nick's?" asked Sara pulling out a light brown sleep suit that had several bear embroidered on it. She then found a dummy and gave it to her.

"All clean," announced Grissom coming in to where Sara was sat in the seat next to the cot.

"Are we ready for a bed time story," asked Grissom as he picked a book from the shelf. Sara then sat gently rocking Rosa as Grissom read Geoffrey the Giant Giraffe to Rosa.

"Night, night," whispered Sara gently putting Rosa who was half asleep in her cot.

"I'll give it three hours," smiled Grissom as they tiptoed out the room.

"Two, loser has to do the night feeds," said Sara with a wicked grin.

Thursday 

"I'm a fraud," announced Sara slipping her jacket on.

"Pardon?" asked Grissom looking slightly confused at his fiancé.

"With this," Sara spun the pram around, "it doesn't feel right,"

"The amount of time it took to choose it, it should," commented Grissom thinking back to the two hours they spent staring completely bewildered at prams and strollers, some which looked more high tech than some of the equipment the lab had. The one they had chosen had a black frame with a lilac pram that eventually turned into a pushchair although neither were sure how.

"At least you don't look like granddad taking her out."

"You don't look like granddad, granddads aren't that good looking," smiled Sara walking up to him and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Have we got everything?" asked Grissom wanting to be organized.

"Bag with dippers, milk, toys and spare pacifiers," said Sara hooking the black bag over the handle of the pram.

"You know Cath doesn't pack this much for an overnight stay," said Sara looking at the bag.

"You're kidding that's the size of a carry on bag to Catherine," replied Grissom making Sara laugh.

"Right Rosalie are you ready for your first trip outside," Grissom asked the child help in his arms.

"I think we are," smiled Sara as Grissom careful laid her in the pram with the blanket Cath had brought them laid over her. Sara lent over and adjusted the tiny white hat so it covered the little wisps of light brown hair that were beginning to appear. Rosa was dressed in a white playsuit with little red green and yellow footprints all over it a present from the lab rats.

"Are we ready?" asked Grissom opening the front door.

"As we'll ever be," replied Sara pushing the pram out the door.

The walk to the park took twenty minutes and within fifteen of them Rosa was fast asleep.

"Knowing this put her to sleep it would have been helpful a while ago," smiled Sara as they walked round the climbing frames Grissom now pushing the pram as Sara had gotten slightly stressed at trying to get it up a curve without waking Rosalie.

"Fancy a rest?" asked Grissom nodding to an unoccupied bench opposite a children's play area. The two sat down Sara gently pushing the pram backwards and forwards to keep Rosa asleep, they sat and watched other parents with their children for ten minutes in silence before one of them spoke.

"I don't think we're doing too bad," said Grissom in more a question than a statement.

"Were not," smiled Sara.

"You know I never pictured this," said Grissom staring straight ahead.

"Did you ever want it?" asked Sara turning to face him. There was a moment's silence before Grissom finally spoke.

"I never dared want it. I though I'd never get this," replied Grissom looking over to Rosa. Sara didn't need to say anything she simply linked her hand with his reassuring him he had it.

**TBC ………………. **


	4. Chapter 4

Week 4 - Who ordered zombies 

"Go!" Sara ordered from where she was standing in the hallway one arm stretched out and dripping water onto the floor, the other cradling a freshly bathed Rosa

"You're sure."

"Gil," Sara's annoyed tone spoke volumes on how frustrated she was becoming, "She's going to be asleep most of the time. We will be fine, wont we?" Sara addressed the last part to Rosa.

"Okay," Grissom kissed Sara before kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"Shall we wave bye to daddy?" Sara cooed shutting the door after Grissom left and then standing at the window watching him drive away. Once he had gone Sara went through the ritual of putting Rosalie to bed, then found herself alone for the first time since Rosa was born. Well, technically Rosa was still there, but she was silent and after having people around her for so long, Sara found she actually missed it and so she decided to go to bed early and read for a bit rather than wander around the house aimlessly.

Sara bolted up right as the shrill sound of crying rudely woke her from her slumber sending her into a confused daze, fumbling on the side for a the alarm clock. It wasn't until she had the clock in her hand and was staring at the time of six minutes past eight that she realized she wasn't due at work and it was in fact her daughter that had woken her. Tossing the sheets off her Sara grabbed the nearest thing to throw on to shield her arms from the cool air. Sleepily she stumbled into the hallway closer to the sound that had woken her.

"Hey Rosalie, what's up?" asked Sara wrapped in Grissom's shirt. She made her way through the darkness towards Rosa's crib where she was screaming her lungs out.

"Come on then, what's the matter?" asked Sara lifting Rosalie from her crib.

"Come on Rosa. Mom's tired," pleaded Sara swaying on the spot which did nothing to calm Rosa.

"Okay, how about a pacifier?" said Sara fumbling around on the side until she found one, which, once placed in Rosa's mouth temporally soothed the baby before falling to the ground when she started screaming again.

"Okay, so no dummy," sighed Sara walking around the room in circles. After five minutes Rosa wasn't calming so Sara expanded her walk to around the house bumping into various items in the darkness.

"Okay Rosalie, what do you want? You want Dad? Because you're going to be waiting a while," Sara sighed. She continued to walk around the house for another ten minutes before she came up with the idea of putting Rosa in her pram and pushing her around. Sure enough after twenty minutes the baby fell asleep and Sara was able to put her back to bed and get back to bed herself.

11-27pm 

"Aargh," Sara could have screamed; she was tired and becoming irritable as she stomped into the nursery like a sulking teenager, but upon looking down at her daughter she found her anger dissipate. She slumped down into the chair opposite the crib building up the strength to pick Rosalie up and walk her around the house. After a few seconds she stood, picked Rosa up and placed a dummy in her mouth. As her crying turned into a whine Sara wandered sleepily around the house looking like something from a zombie movie.

"Oh, that's great," sighed Sara stopping dead in her tracks as Rosa spit up on her shoulder. The one time Sara hadn't bothered to but a shirt on over her tank top. Sighing she took Rosa back and placed the child in the crib, she whined for a bit but was getting sleepy as Sara stumbled to the bathroom and washed her shoulder then checked on Rosa before slumping back to bed and curling up with the covers sparing a moments thought to how Grissom was getting on before sleep took over.

**2:46am **

The sudden noise shocked Sara from her sleep, Rosalie was awake again. Disoriented Sara swung her legs around the side of the bed and stood nearly losing her balance. She stood a few seconds allowing her brain to wake up before grabbing a shirt from the floor. Slipping the zipped jacket on she made her way towards the source of the crying. This time Sara had to flick a light on in the hallway because she couldn't see where she was going and almost crashed into the door of the nursery. On entering she knew the problems from Rosa's red face and high-pitched cry.

"Great," muttered Sara picking Rosa up and lying her down on the changing table.

"Okay sweetie, hang on," sighed Sara grabbing a clean diaper from under the table and finding the wipes. With the lack of co ordination Sara had at two in the morning it took her a good ten minutes to change Rosa and get a new diaper on the wriggling child, twice she had got the Velcro stuck to Rosalie's sleep suit. Eventually she got Rosa dressed and was able to put her back to bed despite the soft cry Rosa was emitting Sara left her in the crib slumping down into the chair in the nursery. Sara sat until Rosa finally drifted off to sleep and she could make her way back to bed.

**5:43am**

"I'm up," Sara announced probably the same thing the entire street was thinking from the screaming Rosalie was making. Warily she made her way into Rosa's room silently pleading that she would fall straight back to sleep, no such luck. In fact she wasn't even slowing down even with Sara pushing her around the house in her pram. Remembering how well the walk to the park had worked Sara wheeled Rosa into her bedroom where she gave the impression she was quietening down but only for a few seconds. Sara grabbed a pair of jeans from the cupboard and slid into them before getting a jacket. She pushed Rosa to the front door grabbing her keys and her gun from the side before leaving. There was no way she was walking around the block with Rosa and no protection. Once outside, the night, or early morning air woke her; it was cool compared the temperatures they'd been having; hitting triple degrees in the daytime making Rosa and Sara more irritable. After ten minutes of wandering the street Rosa dropped off and Sara made her way back home and got her back in bed before crawling into hers fully dressed, wrapping the blanket round herself.

**7:36am**

Grissom silent crept into the house not wanting to wake anyone. The house was silent, something he was grateful for. He went down the hallway poking his head into the nursery silently praying he wasn't going wake Rosalie but he saw his tiny daughter sound asleep. Making his way into his bedroom he found his fiancé sound asleep, it wasn't until Grissom had got himself ready for bed and was laying down next to her he realized Sara was fully dressed.

"I'll ask later," whispered Grissom as Sara rolled towards him in her sleep.

**Wednesday**

Sara felt guilty. Not guilty that she'd left Rosalie but guilty that she didn't. An hour ago Sara and Grissom had dropped Rosa off at Willows' Childcare, a place that Catherine had recommended as a place for parents who work 'funky' hours. Sara could tell Catherine had been speaking to Greg when she explained about the place from the word 'funky' but basically it was open like everything else in Vegas twenty four hours. One could leave ones children there whatever time of the day and they would look after them. Sara and Grissom had left Rosa with Louise who was in charge of a room with three cots in it. Rosa had been asleep and not even noticed her parent's absence.

"Welcome back!" Greg's exclamation woke Sara from her thoughts.

"Good to have you back," smiled Nick pulling Sara into a hug.

"You missing her yet?" asked Catherine coming into the break room sipping on a coffee.

"Yes," replied Sara on autopilot taking a gulp of her own coffee.

"Are you awake or sleep walking like Grissom?" was Catherine's next question with a little smirk. Despite both Grissom and Sara being natural insomniacs, having only had five hours sleep and looking after Rosa was turning out to be harder work than Sara had imagined.

"Possibly sleepwalking," muttered Sara as Grissom came into the break room accompanied by Warrick who gave a quick smile at Sara before sitting down.

"Right, you will all be pleased to know I have completed your evaluations. Sara's done yours."

"A week before you'd even looked at them," interrupted Catherine.

"Assignments," said Grissom changing the topic. "Warrick, Cath, you're with me. Double homicide, Station Road," he held the piece of paper out for Catherine to take. "Nick, possible arson at the Two Aces Motel. And finally Greg, Sara B and E in Henderson."

"Oh, score," mocked Sara knowing Grissom was trying to ease her back in.

"Come on sunshine," smiled Nick. "Could be worse, you could be stuck in the lab again."

"B and E, whoa, yeah," said Sara grabbing the slip of paper. "I'm driving," she called already half way down the corridor.

"Is she this bossy at home?" Greg asked as Grissom was standing up.

"I find it's best to do as I'm told," replied Grissom as Catherine nearly choked on her coffee.

"She's got you trained," smiled Catherine.

"Don't even think about it," warned Warrick.

"You're already whipped man," said Nick getting up. As Catherine and Warrick continued to argue as they left the break room.

"This is going to be a long night," sighed Grissom following the group out.

By the time Grissom got the garage there was only Nick and Warrick left who were peering in his Tahoe laughing.

"Never thought I'd see the day," grinned Nick. Then Grissom realised what they found so funny. It was his car they'd taken Rosalie to childcare in so there was a yellow car seat strapped in the back with a pink blanket tossed on the floor with a dummy they had searched for earlier.

"Work," muttered Grissom.

Eight hours later Greg bounded into the break room a coffee in one hand a slice of toast in the other.

"Morning," he cried cheerily to Catherine and Warrick.

"Five more minutes and we're out of here," smiled Catherine.

"Days is down one; I said I'd cover," Greg informed them as Grissom walked into the room carrying a pile of papers and looking confused.

"You okay Gil?" asked Catherine trying not to laugh at his tired appearance.

"I had it in my hand, I know I did," he muttered before turned and leaving again.

"Wow, he looks like he could do with some sleep," said Nick side steeping him as he came in to grab his car keys.

"He's not the only one," smiled Greg as Sara slowly entered the room concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other and going in a forward motion without plunging face first into the floor.

"Morning sunshine," grinned Nick.

"Don't start," warned Sara in a tone so low she seemed to growl.

"Caffeine," said Catherine pouring her some coffee and handing it to Sara before she sat down.

"So how's your case going?" Nick asked Greg hoping for something exciting. "My possible arson turned out to be a teenage girl with incense sticks."

"Our B and E turned out to be a teenage boy who didn't get the game console he wanted for his birthday so he trashed the house and stole his mothers jewellery," answered Greg.

"If you mention anything about Rosa been a teenager I will kill you," muttered Sara before anyone had a chance to speak.

"So Cath, Warrick, how'd the case go?" asked Greg changing the subject at the speed of light.

"We've got three suspects with three alibi's and all three's DNA all over the crime scene," answered Catherine as Grissom entered the break room.

"Oh, look, clocking out time," grinned Catherine. "Now I've got to spend the morning bowling because someone said they'd take Lindsay," she finished glaring at Warrick.

"She mentioned she liked it. And I didn't say lets go bowling, she just took it as lets go bowling," Warrick continued his explanation as he followed Catherine out the room.

"They're dating aren't they?" asked Nick as everyone in the room nodded.

"Well, I've got a beef steak with my name on it," said Nick getting up. "And I'm sure you have some diapers with yours," he added waving to Greg as he ran down the hallway before Sara could launch anything at him.

"Bye Greg," smiled Sara as she and Grissom left to pick up Rosalie.

The drive to Willows' childcare only took twenty minutes and seemed to wake both Grissom and Sara temporally. Once they were let inside they were escorted to the day room where Rosa was happily sleeping.

"So you coped with the first day," smiled Kate handing Grissom all Rosa's bags back.

"Just about," he replied.

"She only woke a couple of times; she had one bottle and she was changed about twenty minutes ago so you should be good for a while," she rattled off checking Rosa's book and signing it before handing it back to Grissom who was now laden down with one bag containing all her changing things and another with spare items.

"See you soon," smiled Kate helping them out the front door.

"Bye," smiled Sara who was busy prodding a sleepy Rosa's cheek.

"If you keep doing that she'll cry," warned Grissom dropping the bags into the back of the car.

"I'm checking she's okay," said Sara putting her in the car seat.

"And if she cries it will mean she's missed you," said Grissom causing Sara's jaw to nearly hit the floor. "Greg let me borrow a book," he finished.

TBC …………………… 

**Hope your enjoying this story if you are drop me a review and let me know….let me know if you aren't as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Week 5- realizations, confessions and meals **

Wednesday

Greg took the slip of paper the woman handed him; there it was the date of his gun proficiency test. He had already passed once but to get a firearm he needed to take it again. Greg had always been adamant he wasn't going to have a gun but after yesterday he had changed his mind.

Tuesday

Warrick, Nick and Greg were working a homicide scene, nothing unusual. Greg was in the kitchen processing some bloody footprints while Nick and Warrick were in the back room processing where the body was.

"I'm going door to door," shouted Sofia as Greg saw her walk through the hallway and leave. It was then something caught his eye. At first he thought it was just Warrick or Nick as he could see the edge of where they were working. Then he saw it again, a large figure coming through the back doors to the adjoining room towards Nick and Warrick. Greg saw the gun in the man's hands.

"Suspect still on scene!" shouted Greg so loud he thought his lungs would burst. Nick and Warrick swung around in an instant and suddenly all three men had guns drawn at one another. Sofia and two officers came running, guns drawn.

"Put down your weapon!" shouted Sofia as the man stood, his weapon trained on Warrick. There was a brief second where Greg wondered if the man would fire before the officers but he dropped the gun allowing Sofia to arrest him.

"Whoa," sighed Warrick holstering his weapon.

"You okay?" asked Greg coming in.

"Yeah, I'm good," replied Warrick. It was in that moment that Greg decided to get a gun. Not to protect himself but to protect the people he worked with. He could do nothing to help in that situation and idea that one of his friends could be hurt because he couldn't do anything made him feel sick

Friday

As Grissom and Sara pulled up outside the restaurant they saw Greg standing outside waiting.

"Hey, I was starting to think I'd been stood up," smiled Greg as Sara got out.

"Well, I know why we took so long but where's everyone else?" asked Sara leaning in and taking Rosalie from her car seat and handing her to an expectant Greg.

"Do we need her bag?" asked Grissom.

"Unless you want to come out to the car to change her…" smiled Sara.

Grissom opened the trunk and got the bag out still getting used to what he needed and when.

"Hello did you miss uncle Greggo?" smiled Greg bouncing Rosa.

"Wait till she smiles," grinned Sara as they began walking in.

"She's smiling?" asked Greg looking expectantly at the little girl in his arms.

"Blink and you miss it," muttered Grissom still slightly annoyed at not making it from the kitchen to see it the first time she smiled. He had, however, seen her since after observing her for over two hours she finally gave an involuntary smile much to Grissom's satisfaction.

"Hi, do you have a booking?" asked the brunette as they entered.

"Yes, it's under crime lab," said Greg as Rosa wriggled in his grasp.

"Very original Sanders," smiled Sofia as she and Brass joined the three.

"Wow, she's growing fast," observed Brass shaking Rosa's hand.

"If you'd like to follow me," said the waitress looking bored as she led them to a table by the window with two long benches down either side.

"You need a high chair?" the women asked Greg.

"Err," Greg looked across to Sara.

"Yes, please," smiled Sara as she was handed Rosalie back.

"Where are you sitting?" asked Brass as they all stood gathered around the table.

"I'll sit on the end, unless you want to entertain this one," smiled Sara as Rosa became fussy and started whining.

"Here," a highchair was plonked down at the end of the table as Brass and Sofia slid down to one end of the bench.

"How do we do this?" asked Grissom as Rosa wriggled her legs about as Sara tried to sit her down.

"With difficulty," Greg answered for them sliding down the bench so he was sitting opposite Sofia. "Why does that dress look familiar?" asked Greg as Sara finally got Rosa propped up in the high chair.

"You bough it," said Grissom sitting down next to Greg. Greg looked again at the white sleeveless dress adorned with tiny red flowers and red trim. He had a vague memory of standing in a clothes department with Nick and Warrick completely bewildered by tiny dresses.

"Hey," smiled Nick striding up to the table. "Car trouble, but I guess I'm not last here," he said smiling. "Wow, she's getting big," said Nick pulling faces at a less grumpy Rosalie before sliding himself down so he was seated next to Brass.

"Whoa, at last air conditioning," came Warrick's voice as he arrived wafting his dark blue shirt to cool himself.

"It's not that hot," said Sara who found the cool wind on her exposed arm a little to cold.

"It is if you just spent the past three hours trying to fix your plumbing," said Warrick.

"That's not a metaphor is it," asked Sofia with a smirk.

"No," replied Warrick as Rosa began to cry. "Hey, did I forget to say hello?" smiled Warrick attempting to sooth her by making strange faces but failing.

"Where's your dummy?" asked Sara noticing the blue pacifier had disappeared. "I swear she eats them," sighed Sara reaching down for Rosa's bag to find another.

"Where's Cath and Lindsey?" asked Nick as Sara placed a clear dummy in Rosa mouth muffling her cries than handed her a bear which subdued her.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" asked Warrick having sat down next to Nick.

"I actually have no idea. I'm out the loop," said Sofia from down the end before Brass whispered something to her and she grinned.

"When I realize? You're doing a poor job of hiding it," said Grissom as a flustered looking Catherine entered followed by Lindsay looking equally annoyed.

"Sorry, someone had to get changed," said Catherine looking daggers at the sullen teenager.

"Everyone else has tops like it," replied Lindsey. Catherine was about to reply but stopped herself.

"Here," Sara stood so Lindsay could sit down next to Grissom. Then Catherine and Sara perched on the end with Rosalie high chair angled towards her.

"Oh she's cute," smiled Lindsey suddenly forgetting about her argument. "How old is she now?"

"One month, five days," replied Sara.

"Can I hold her later? I want to baby sit but mom won't let me," said Lindsay glaring at Catherine who shrugged it off.

"Sure, after dinner," agreed Sara. Grissom was feeling slightly uncomfortable trapped between Greg and Lindsay but Sara seemed to find it amusing smirking at him over her menu as they all chose.

"How are you all doing?" Catherine asked Sara.

"Quite well, I think," Sara answered. "Rosa seems to like being at Willow's. We even managed four hours sleep in a row last night," smiled Sara.

"Isn't that a lot of sleep for you anyway?" Catherine asked as Sara batted at her with her menu getting a snigger from Lindsey.

"Just wait until she hits puberty," sighed the blonde.

"Wow, Sundays," exclaimed Lindsey now looking at desert.

"Of course there's always going to be that little girl in there somewhere," she said quietly to Sara. "Not unless you eat your dinner," said Catherine turning to Lindsey who muttered 'yes' and something Sara couldn't make out.

By the time dinner had arrived Catherine had gotten into at least two arguments and Rosa had decided she would like some attention and was currently crying as Sara and Warrick attempted to appease her with some of the toys Sara had brought.

"It's okay Warrick, eat your dinner before it gets cold," Sara told him deciding it would be best to take Rosa outside because if everyone at their table wasn't becoming annoyed at the high pitched cry the rest of the restaurant was.

"Do you need any help?" asked Grissom wedged in between Lindsey and Greg who were munching away on their dinner.

"No, I'll take her outside for a bit then feed her," said Sara propping Rosa's bag on one shoulder and the crying child on the other.

"And what about your dinner?" asked Catherine.

"I like cold pasta," replied Sara. By the time she arrived back after sitting in the car feeding Rosalie in an attempt to calm her then after five minutes of walking her she had dropped off to sleep.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" asked Sofia with a smile once Sara had got the sleeping Rosalie into the highchair.

"What?" asked Sara slightly confused until she realized she had in fact been pacing up and down the window much to the amusement of everyone sitting at the table.

"You want to talk walks? I'll tell everyone about the short wet walk you took last week at that crime scene," said Sara with an evil grin as she tucked into her cold dinner.

"You wouldn't…you would," sighed Sofia.

"Come on now, share," said Catherine looking highly interested.

"I'll share if everyone else shares something embarrassing they've done," said Sofia knowing she wasn't getting out of this. After a few second there was mutter of agreement.

"Fine," said Sofia. "We were at a homicide in the park I was following some blood transfer on the leaves of a bush and was distracted. So I walked straight into the pond." With that Sofia turned slightly pink as everyone else laughed.

"All right time to share yours," grinned Sofia looking at Brass.

"Well, I know some of you saw this," said Brass looking at Warrick and Nick. "But two weeks ago I arrested a cross dressing clown."

"How do you get a cross dressing clown?" asked Catherine with a little too much enthusiasm.

"He was dressed as a female clown," replied Brass creasing his brow. "Anyway, I brought them into the station and as a sign of their protest they flashed me," said Brass covering his eyes with his hand and sighing. As everyone else giggled and Lindsey got moved by Catherine so she was next to Rosa and further away from the conversation but could still hear it as clear as day but she was distracted by Rosalie who was now awake.

"Okay, I'll go next," smiled Sara. "Before I left to have Rosa I was bored being confined to the lab so I thought I'd help swing with an experiment on a decomposing body," Sara passed for breath not able to look Grissom in the eye as she told the story. "But because I was seven months pregnant I couldn't move well and I knocked a box of maggots over then spent over an hour trying to pick them off the floor with out being able to bend."

"That's not embarrassing," interrupted Greg.

"I split my trousers and had to go ask Ecklie to go home and change because I had nothing else that would fit," said Sara.

"I wondered why you got changed that day," said Grissom recalling that day with glee at the newly discovered information.

"Okay Gil, go next," said Sara as Grissom suddenly became uncomfortable between Greg and Catherine whose eyes were now burning into him.

"Fine," Grissom relented, not seeing a way out. "I sent an e-mail to Ecklie."

"I realize admitting you even spoke to Ecklie if not forced is embarrassing but come on Griss we need a little better than that," smiled Catherine.

"I wasn't finished the e-mail……it was meant for Sara," said Grissom feeling himself blush.

"Was it a dirty e-mail?" asked Greg with great relish as Sara tried to avoid looking at anyone.

"No it was just inappropriate for Ecklie," said Grissom as Rosa began crying.

"I didn't do it," said Lindsey holding her hands up.

"She probably just needs changing," said Sara as Lindsey stood up allowing her to slide out. "Come on sweetie," smiled Sara picking the screaming child from the seat and then dropping her bag across her shoulder, Sara made her way towards the restrooms leaving everyone else to continue with their stories. Once they were done with laughing at Grissom's.

"Okay, so mine can be Warrick's as well," said Nick as Warrick glared at him.

"What story are you telling man?" asked Warrick looking slightly worried.

"Nothing incriminating," replied Nick. "Last year we were called out to a B and E, owners were away on holiday. We were processing as usual when we noticed the ladder from the loft was down. We went up as far as we could tell nothing was missing, next thing we hear barking. The giant Alsatian came tearing in from no were and starts jumping at the ladder barking," Nick was doing an impersonation as he told the story using dramatic hand gestures to show the dog.

"We'd released the officer on scene because we'd been processing so long," continued Warrick. "Then this dog knocks the ladder down so we're stuck in the loft with an Alsatian at the bottom."

"How did you get out?" asked Sofia.

"We called animal control, they came got the dog and put the ladder back up for us," answered Nick with his wide grin.

"Did I miss a good one?" asked Sara arriving back at the table and sitting down with Rosa propped up against her.

"I'll tell you later," replied Grissom.

"Okay, so we've got work later, let's pay the people and go," said Catherine going to stand up.

There was a shout from the rest of the people sitting down that came out incoherent.

"You're not getting away with it, share," demanded Nick.

"Fine, last week I was processing at the MGN and one of the guests mistook me for a cleaner and began shouting at me about giving them damp towels," said Catherine to bursts of laughter from everyone.

"I think someone's getting fussy," said Sara as Rosa began to cry waving a fisted hand around.

"Brass, would you?" said Grissom tossing some notes at Brass as Catherine and Lindsey moved to allow him out.

"Yeah thanks," said Catherine throwing some money at Brass.

"Hey," shouted Brass as everyone did the same leaving him and Sofia with a pile of money to pay the bill.

"Can I hold her?" asked Lindsey as they left.

"Sure," smiled Sara handing the crying child to Lindsey.

"No, you're not old enough to baby-sit," said Catherine as Lindsey began to open her mouth.

"But mom," whined Lindsey.

"I hope you're happy Sidle," glared Catherine as Sara took Rosa once they were back at the car leaving Catherine and Lindsey to walk to their own, their voices getting louder and louder.

"Please don't grow up," whispered Grissom as he strapped Rosa into her car seat. "I can only handle one woman at a time," he sighed.

**TCB……………………………….**

**Sorry about the wait but now I'm back at work I'm afraid there may be a wait again but I am still writing and love reading reviews…hint,hint.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rosa mid brown hairWeek 6- man of the houseMonday

A raspy cough sounded through the halls of the lab echoing on the glass, sounding like the air conditioning had got dirt trapped in its fan. As the noise got louder it was accompanied by a sneeze.

"You're sick," said Catharine Willows not even looking up from the map she was currently circling area's on.

"I'm not sick," came the rattling voice of Sara Sidle.

"Right," Cath put down the green marker pen and turned to look at the younger women seeing her for the first time she was startled by her appearance. Sara's eyes were puffy and red, as was her nose, in her hand she had a bundle of tissues and was dressed in slacks and a sleeveless top despite the air con making the lab cooler than outdoors.

"Sara," Cath paused not too sure how to continue.

"I'm fine," interrupted Sara breaking into a hacking cough.

"You sound it," replied Catherine completely unconvinced, "I can't believe Grissom is letting you work like this." As Catherine finished speaking Sara dropped her gaze to the floor.

"He doesn't know how sick you are does he?" asked Cath her eyes burning into Sara's already fevered body.

"It's just a cold," said Sara sitting herself down on a stool because if she was honest the effort of standing was getting to her.

"Last time I checked a cold didn't come with aching body parts and a fever," said Cath pushing her hand to Sara's forehead causing her to retreat.

"Wow Sara you look like death," said Nick coming into the room.

"So I've been told," muttered Sara trying not to cough so her voice came out strained.

"Have you seen Grissom?" asked Cath talking to Nick.

"Not recently," replied Nick, "do you want anything glass of water aspirin?

"I've taken some," replied Sara regretting it instantly.

"You just admitted your sick Sidle, I'm phoning Grissom so he take you home, you're not any good here like this."

"It's just a headache."

"It was a cold a minute ago," said Cath holding her cell phone to her ear as it rang.

"I don't' want Rosa to catch anything," said Sara as a last ditch attempt to stay.

"Grissom can disinfect around you," said Cath as the phone clicked on the other end.

"Gil you need to come to the layout room and take your fiancé home, I'm not sure what she's got but I don't fancy catching it," said Cath. Sara couldn't catch the other half of the conversation due to her bunged up ears, "she's been stubborn so hurry," said Cath flicking the lid down. Sara now had no choice but to sit and await her fate.

Cath and Nick had taken everything away from her so she couldn't work and she was now sat sulking in the corner flicking small wads of paper at an oblivious Hodges.

"Honey," Grissom's concerned voice filtered into the layout room where she was currently been held hostage.

"I'm ok it's just a cold," croaked Sara.

"Lets get you home," sighed Grissom, "we'll pick Rosalie up on the way," he added taking Sara by the arm and leading her away.

Thursday

Sara's head was throbbing moving her body made it creak sending shivers down her spine and a pulse into brain making her queasy. Despite the heat her body was giving off Sara was wrapped in a blanket cocooned in her own heat, one hand laid outstretched cooling in the air while the other was propping up the pillow that laid across her head trying to drown out the crying from down the hall.

"Rosa please quieten down," pleaded Grissom holding the screaming child as he circled the kitchen, "mom's not feeling well and I don't think we're helping," he sighed. He had already taken Rosa for a walk that morning which did nothing to stop her from screaming blue murder every time she was put down. He had tried changing her, feeding her even bribery, offering to let her have boys round when she was twenty-one, but some how pleading with a one month old wasn't working. Risking angering Sara further by bringing the noise closer he took Rosalie to see her wanting to check her fever wasn't spiking.

"Sara honey," he called seeing her buried beneath a blanket and pillows.

"What?" mumbled Sara patting the pillow down over her ears.

"Do you need anything, more water?" he asked while trying to sooth Rosa.

"More tablets," muttered Sara, "Is everything ok?"

"Not for another three hours," said Grissom looking at his watch purposely ignoring Sara's question, if over the past two days she had come out the bedroom it was only across the hall to the bathroom, the only clean room in the house. Looking after Sara, Rosa and work had caused a whirl wind of chaos and Grissom hadn't had the chance to tidy up, to the point of running out of clean clothes for Rosa, despite only been a month old she seemed to attract dirt and doing the washing involved loading, drying it, sorting it all while doing whatever task he was trying to complete at that moment with Rosa clinging onto him. He was beginning to think Cath had been right when she told him men couldn't multi task and offered to microwave his meal after yesterday he put the files in the microwave, his dinner on the floor and the GMS results in Warrick's coffee.

"Silence," said Sara carefully moving the pillow form her face and regretting it. Grissom was stood looking very stressed with a red faced Rosa in his arm still bawling, making her feel guilty that she didn't have the strength to help.

"I'm working on that," he said with a half hearted smile Sara didn't reply but closed her eyes pulling the blanket over her head willing herself to go to sleep because then nothing hurt.

"Come on sweetheart," said Grissom leaving the room trying to ignore the first pangs of a headache himself. He managed to ignore the headache for a full ten minutes until he realised it was going to turn into a migraine. He took two of his pills ten picked up the phone knowing soon neither he nor Sara would be in a fit state to look after Rosa who had finally clamed to an occasionally sniffle.

Catherine Willow's didn't even bother knocking when she arrived at Grissom and Sara's home, instead she slipped silently into the house. She could tell Grissom had been left in charge; there were files spread across the kitchen counter and across the room, with Rosa's clothes, wipes and whatever else he hadn't put away littered in-between. Looking across to the living room she saw Grissom laid on the sofa sound asleep, which while he was suffering was the best thing for him. The playpen was a few inches from the sofa where Rosalie was propped up against a blue cushion waving her arms out.

"Hello," whispered Catherine picking Rosa up and smoothing the wisps of light brown hair back, she was wearing a lemon all in one with a blue elephant embroidered on the front, "aren't you just a cutie," smiled Cath, "much better at this age," she added having just spent he day shopping with Lindsey. She rested Rosa on her hip and began to tidy around the living room with the skill of someone well practised at this.

"How's your mom then?" she asked Rosa who started giggling dropping her pacifier on the floor, Cath winced as the child looked like they were about to start screaming but Rosa screwed her face up and whimpered a bit while Cath washed it but she averted the crisis. Slowly Cath entered the bedroom Rosa now in a highchair in the kitchen a safe distance from the germs.

"Sara," said Cath softly as the mound on the bed, she assumed to be Sara. She got no reply so she crept round to find Sara in a fevered sleep.

"Trying to cook yourself," said Cath pulling the blanket from Sara and replacing it with a sheet before she roasted alive. Catherine decided against tiding that room, not wanting to find anything she shouldn't or wake Sara. Instead she went back in search of some food and by the smell a new diaper for Rosa. It took nearly two hours for Catherine to get sorted, the house was now tidy, Rosa was clean changed and fed. During all this Grissom had slept and Sara had occasional moaned butnot moved from her pit.

"Catherine," Grissom voice startled her somewhat as she had just sat down with Rosalie on her lap.

"Hey how you feeling?" asked Cath giving Rosa to Grissom as she stretched her arms and legs towards him.

"Better, how's Sara?" he asked ruffling Rosa hair.

"I've checked a couple of times and her fever seems to be going down, she's slept most of the afternoon," replied Cath, 2spekaign of which if I want to get changed before shift I better get going."

"Thank you," smiled Grissom as shuffling was heard from the hallway and Sara appeared in the doorway wrapped in a blanket looking a lot worse for wear. Her hair messed up, her eyes heavy and her skin paler than usual.

"Good I thought I was hallucinating someone poking my forehead," muttered Sara turning around.

"That's ok anytime," shouted Cath with a grin, "bye Rosa," she added kissing the sleepy child who had nestled their head not Grissom side.

"See you at work," sighed Grissom.

TBC…………………………

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a review if you did or if you didn't.**


	7. Chapter 7

Week 7- Sometimes this jobs sucks, sometimes life sucks

Week 7- Sometimes this jobs sucks, sometimes life sucks.

Catherine and Warrick stood staring down at the trickling stream; it would have been an ideal image if it wasn't for the small boy laying face down in the water, his small arms floating outwards as though he was flying. They turned when they heard footsteps approaching to see Sara walking towards them.

"First kid case," said Warrick in a whisper. Catherine didn't respond, she didn't need to, for Sara's pace had slowed and her face had fallen. Catherine, as a mother, knew that the younger CSI was battling wisps of images of her own daughter, flying in a stream, pinned to the muddy bottom by a fallen branch.

"What do we now?" asked Sara putting her game face on as she dropped her kit by her feet.

"At the minute not much… right on time," added Catherine as David approached them.

"Sorry, traffic," he muttered, "Are you ready for me?" he asked crouching down beside the body.

"Yeah, overalls are all done," said Catherine as David rolled the body over to reveal the face of a boy no more than seven, pale and pruned from the water.

"They didn't even care enough to bury him," said Sara barely above a whisper.

"Plaid clothes, cheap looking and dirty, maybe a runaway," suggested Catherine as Warrick began looking around for trace.

"Well fed for a runaway," commented David, "TOD's around 5:00p.m. yesterday."

"They left him here all night in the cold," muttered Sara as Catherine exchanged a look with Warrick. The case was getting to her, she could see it in Sara's eyes, the way she talked 'leaving him in the cold' like he could still feel it.

"Sara, why don't you contact Brass. We should be early enough to get his face on the morning news," suggested Catherine.

"Sure someone's missing him," replied Sara.

By the time David had arrived back at the morgue and processed the boy's body, his face was spread across the morning news, TV and paper and currently there was a surprisingly impatient Gil Grissom waiting outside with Nick.

"Maybe he drowned, his parents freaked and left," said Nick as he and Grissom stood outside going though possible theories from what Catherine had described of the scene. Grissom gave Nick a look that could melt stone. "Maybe they weren't paying as much attention as they should have and he slipped hit his head and drowned," continued Nick thinking the look was for not fully explaining his theory.

"Any half decent parent would try and help, at least pull them out the water," said Grissom not making eye contact with Nick as David stuck his head out the door and invited them in.

"Okay David, what do you have for us?" asked Grissom walking in followed by Nick.

"Well he didn't drown," said David. "No water in the lungs. There was however a fractured to the back of the skull which caused an internal haemorrhage."

"So cause of death was blunt force trauma," said Nick.

"Death was almost instant," said David handing the bag of clothes to Nick.

"And even if he did slip he didn't hit the back of his head and roll over to be face down in the water," said Grissom.

"Someone hit him from behind."

"Murder," replied Grissom.

"One other thing," said David stopping them before they left, "I found quite a lot of bruises for even an active kid and some old scarring so I've sent for his medical records."

"Possible abuse," said Nick thinking out loud.

"Only one old fracture of the wrist, though I wouldn't rule it out," answer Doc Robbins walking in holding a collection of x rays, "he may have just bruised easily," he finished but by that point Grissom had already left, the evidence clenched tightly in his hand.

The door to Brass's office was closed, this meant one of two things, either he was at the point of the shift where he needed to shut the world out, or someone inside needed the world shutting out, and today it was the latter of the two. On returning to the station Brass had found Mr and Mrs Thompson waiting for him. He didn't need to deliver the bad news but it made his job no harder. Instead he had to ask them the question of how their son had ended up face down in a shallow stream.

"He was at camp," sobbed Jamie's mother.

"Mrs Thompson, I'm sorry but I have to ask; when was the last time you saw your son alive?" asked Brass as the women buried her face in her husbands shoulder wetting his shirt with her endless tears.

"Two weeks ago when we dropped him off at camp. Jamie's a shy boy, he always has been, has trouble, had trouble," Mr Thompson paused after correcting himself. "He didn't have many friends, he got bullied a lot. We thought camp would give him a chance to make friends. They called this morning to say he was missing at breakfast then I heard Nikki scream, Jamie's picture was on the news." He finished trying his best to hold his composure.

"You say he was bullied, do you know who by?" asked Brass getting his notebook out.

"A couple of boys in his class but they're only seven; they couldn't have killed him," said Mr Thompson.

"If a fight got out of hand Jamie might have got hurt accidentally," explained Brass knowing full well of what even children were capable.

"I want to see him," Nikki suddenly spoke out wrenching herself away form her husband.

"Ok just one last question, is there anyone else who might have wanted to harm your son?" asked Brass.

"He's only seven why would anyone want to kill a seven year old?" shouted Nikki understandably losing her cool as Brass called an officer in.

"They'd like to see their son, if you could take them down," said Brass catching Catherine and Sara out of the corner of his eye walking towards him.

"So then Lindsay threw the phone, which she'd gone on about all week, at the wall," said Catherine noticing Sara's gaze drift away from her as they walked towards Brass' office. Then she saw what Sara had seen. Walking towards them was a stoic man and a sobbing woman, who, were clearly the boys parents; the desperate look on their pale faces told the whole story with the woman clinging onto her husband because without the support she wouldn't be able to stand. When Sara turned back to Catherine she had the same look Catherine had on her face the first child related case she worked after Lindsay, the look of horror as you saw yourself in there position, your child in a drawer, on a slab in the morgue.

"Hey, I've got a name Jamie Thompson, seven. He was at'Astra Camp', it's a space camp. The camp called the parents this morning and then they saw his picture on the news. I've informed Grissom, he and Warrick are going to talk to the camp. Parents are fine with you going to the house," said Brass holding out a key which Catherine took.

"Thanks," said Catherine giving Sara a little nudge to get her moving as Brass gave Catherine a knowing look; this case was going to be hard, as a father he too knew that first one you work was the hardest; even if you never stop thinking it could be your child. The first time you have to separate yourself could tear you apart and form what Nick had told him about Grissom in the morgue, it was already getting to the new parents.

**TBC…………………… Thank you for the reviews, please keep leaving them……**


	8. Chapter 8

Week 8- Day from hell, Part One Week 8- Day from hell, Part One

Somehow it didn't feel right. Despite the fact Catherine had the key to the house it felt like an invasion of their privacy at the most intimate of times. A few steps behind her Sara was feeling just as uncomfortable as they stepped into the house. The first thing that met Sara's eyes was a picture of Jamie taken a few years back, that was when it really hit her, this was a home, an ordinary family that had their lives and an innocent child ripped out from under them.

"I can process the bedroom, if you want to do around the house," said Catherine hoping Sara would take the offer.

"We can do it together," said Sara setting off in search of his room. Catherine fell into step along side her until Sara paused at the top of the stairs having spotted Jamie's room. Catherine swung the door open revealing a typical child's bedroom. His walls were painted blue with posters of baseball player, basketball players and pretty much every sport going. Comic books were spread across the floor clearly a mothers attempt to tidy up only to have a small child blow through like a whirlwind. Books and crayons were spread across a wooden desk and on top sat a reading report book that Sara picked up and flicked through the first page had a comment by his teacher; "excellent reading, finished to page sixteen". Sara laid the book back down and dropped her kit to the floor with a thud. Opening it and going straight to business as she fought back the tears stinging at her eyes.

"And you thought Rosa takes up a lot of space. Wait until she starts shopping," said Catherine picking up a pile of computer games from the side.

"Nothings is as simple as it seems is it," sighed Sara pulling up three pairs of underwear from under the bed.

"Could have been wetting himself and hid them because he was embarrassed," suggested Catherine as Sara swabbed the first pair.

"Traces of urine," said Sara. "I'm not exactly up on this. Is it normal at seven?"

"Everyone's different could just have been having nightmares," said Catherine flicking through his half emptied wardrobe.

"Or maybe something was giving him nightmares," said Sara looking up with a grave expression.

Warrick and Grissom approached camp Astra at high speed. Warrick found his pace quicker than usual and with his stride distance that was fast. The camp was set a couple of mile outside Vegas in some woods a far cry from the desert city they were used too. Brass was a couple of steps behind which was good because Grissom didn't bother to stop at reception but marched straight through and as the thin lady began to shout Brass held his badge up and followed the CSI's through to where a group of adults were gathered outside a hut.

"LVPD," announced Brass slightly out of breath.

"Susan, I'm a camp leader," announced a rather stressed looking brunette.

"I'm Andrea, I'm the leader of the group Jamie was in," added another brunette before handing a bunch of paper to the man standing next to her.

"Do you mind if we do this inside," asked Susan as a group of children ran past shouting and screaming. Warrick and Grissom followed Susan inside while Brass waited for Andrea to go in.

"Do the other children know?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah, after we went searching for him this morning we couldn't find him," said Andrea who on closer inspection had red slightly puffy eyes.

"Half the parents are coming to take their children home today like it's our fault he's dead," said Susan it coming out slightly more callous than she intended.

"We don't know it's not your fault yet," said Brass. "So if you'll show CSI's Grissom and Brown to where Jamie stayed."

"I can't do that. You're going to have to get a warrant before you go searching," said Susan.

"If you've got nothing to hide…" started Grissom.

"Save it. We'll talk to who you want but no searching."

"Right, who had most contact with Jamie?" asked Warrick taking over.

"Me," said Andrea.

"What was he like?" asked Brass flicking his notebook out.

"Shy. A lot of the kids that come here are. You know, parents send them away to make friends the come here and get thrown in with a bunch of people they don't know and go into their shells," Andrea stopped seemingly fighting back tears. "Usually after a while they come out of it but as far as I know Jamie only made friends with Robert."

"Would we be able to speak to Robert?" asked Brass.

"I'll have to phone his parents get permission," interrupted Susan.

"His parents are coming later to pick him up. He was really upset about Jamie," continued Andrea.

"Have them give me a call," said Brass handing his card over.

"So no problems with his behaviour? No indication as to why he would run away?" asked Warrick.

"No, he was never in trouble. As far as I know he wasn't being bullied. I mean, he spoke to the other children, just never really connected."

"Okay, that will be it for now. I will need your finger prints and DNA but I guess I'll come back with a warrant," said Brass

"You can have them. Company policy. All staff are finger printed as for the DNA, you'll need that warrant," said Susan.

"Semen," said Sara flicking the ALS off after marking where the dots were across the bedding. "Fairly old," she added.

"Maybe he was just masturbating," suggested Catherine.

"He's seven," Sara reminded Catherine with a rather horrified look on her face.

"Doesn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself," Catherine pointed out. "Hand me that," Catherine said taking the ALS after finding a pair of pyjamas stuffed in the back of his cupboard. "Okay, got more semen on the pyjamas," said Catherine her tone going up a notch.

"And I've got blood," announced Sara from where her head was now stuffed under the boys bed. "Not much. Could easily be incidental," she added as a camera flash went off under the bed before Sara reappeared. "Someone was giving this boy nightmares," sighed Sara looking around at what, to the naked eye, appeared to be an ordinary boys room.

"And they had access to this house," said Catherine flicking her phone out. "Brass needs to talk to the parents."

Brass and Warrick entered the interview room, Grissom had gone to process the evidence from the crime scene but so far had hundreds of footprints, fibres and trace that could have nothing to do with the case. Nikki and John Thompson were sat facing the two men as they entered their tears form earlier hadn't had time to dry and now they were going to be question regarding theirs son's death before they had even had a chance to take it in.

"I'm sorry to have to do this now but I need to ask you some questions regarding some evidence found in Jamie's room," said Brass straight to business.

"Evidence?" asked Nikki her voice still trembling as she twiddled with her wedding ring something that was usually be considered nerves but under these circumstances grief.

"We found some blood on the wall where Jamie's bed is," said Warrick holding out a photo that Sara had e-mailed.

"Yeah that's been there a while. I always meant to clean it but with his bed there never got around to it," said john.

"Do you know how it got there?" asked Brass.

"I don't remember. You know children, always failing over," said Nikki looking confused.

"We also found old semen on Jamie's bedding and pyjamas," said Warrick.

"What? How?" Nikki clearly didn't know who to respond to this other than the stream of tears that had already started.

"Jamie's seven he didn't, I mean, I don't know how that got there," sighed John running his had down his wife's arm.

"Which bedding?" asked Nikki. Warrick shuffled through is photos before holding one out.

"That's was Jake's, my nephew, he's eighteen. Jamie spilt hot chocolate over his the day he went to camp. Jake stayed at our house for a week before he went to college and he left it, I didn't have chance to wash it yet. I just put it on because were tying to sell the house, I was going to change it before Jamie got back…" she trailed off.

"Do you have a contact number for Jake?" Brass asked directing his question at John.

"I can get it," he answered.

"Okay, we'll go check this out if you'd like to go with this officer," said Brass nodding at the officer outside the door.

"That doesn't explain the pyjamas," said Warrick with a sigh.

"I don't think they can explain any of it," said Brass. "I've interviews a lot of parents and most of them are completely oblivious to what's going on in their children's lives. It's the ones that know you need to worry about."

"Sara," Catherine's voice had a grave tone in it that snapped Sara from her thoughts as she bagged evidence. Catherine was holding up a hand full of photos she had produced from the very back of the boy's cupboard. All the photo's had a man whose face had been scribbled out in them.

"Bastard," was Sara's only reply not needing an explanation the evidence spoke for itself.

Brass hated this part he had the parents back in the interview room and had been handed a bunch of photo of man they suspected had been abusing their son to show them. Warrick had gone to help Grissom process the evidence that was coming in. after running DNA they had cleared the father.

"We've found some more evidence in Jamie's room," announced Brass coming in and sitting opposite Mr and Mrs Thompson. "Do you know who this man is?" he laid the photo's out across the table most of them contained Jamie with the man, some also had other people in them.

"Yes that's Byron," said Mrs Thompson her shaking hand dusting over the sealed evidence bag. "Why would he keep them?" she asked her eyes searching the photos.

"We found them in Jamie's cupboard. How do you know Byron?" asked Brass pushing further.

"He's my best friend, Jamie's god farther. Byron Haydon," added Mr Thompson.

"So he had contact with Jamie?" asked Brass.

"Bryon practically raised Jamie at one point. We never used to have much money, both of us needed to work just to pay the bills. Byron looked after Jamie while we worked, he used to see more of our son than we did," sighed John.

"Mrs Thompson you said why would he keep them. You knew about these?" asked Brass collecting the photos into one pile.

"He did it to all the photos shortly before John got promoted. He resented us not spending time with him so he took Byron out all the photos to pretend we were there." Tears were steadily streaming down Nikki's face again and Brass knew he wasn't going to get much more out of them.

"Do you have a current address?" asked Brass holding his notebook out.

A tired and stressed pair of CSI's trudged down the corridors of the police station after dropping all the evidence. They had spent the past three hours collecting back at the lab.

"Just in time," said Brass waving his notebook in the air as Catherine and Sara approached. "Man in the pictures is Byron Haydon, godfather to Jamie. Spent a lot of time at his house and now I've got his address," smiled Brass, which was instantly mirrored by both women.

TBC…………… 


	9. Chapter 9

**WEEK 8- Day from hell part two**

Brass, Catherine and Sara were all stood on the doorstep of Byron Hayden's home waiting for him to answer after Brass's repeated banging on the door. When the door finally opened a quite large well built, well-dressed man appeared wearing a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt, his short black hair gelled up.

"Are you Byron Hayden?" asked Brass.

"Who's asking?" replied the man shifting his weight form one foot to another.

"Police," said Brass pulling his jacket and revealing his badge, "can we come in and talk?"

"I'm quite busy so lets just do it like this," replied Byron already rubbing up all three's backs.

"Mr Haydon are you aware that Jamie Thompson has died?" asked Catherine.

"Yeah," replied Byron a hint of sadness sin his reply, "he was murdered tragic, but you know boys running off where they shouldn't," he replied his tone cocky.

"Actually from all accounts Jamie wasn't the sort who would run off, you should know having looked after him so much," said Sara her tone matching Byron's, which instantly put him at odd with her.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked standing up to his full high so he was face to face with Sara.

"We found photos of you at Jamie's house with the faces scratched off you know anything about that?" asked Catherine

"No."

"How about the seaman and blood found in Jamie's room?" Sara almost spat the question.

"What are you talking about, if your implying I had anything to do with this…" started Byron stepping forwards.

"Were just wondering why Jamie seemed to hate you," snapped Sara instantly knowing she had gone to far but she didn't care. Catherine immediately grabbed Sara's arm pulling her back as Byron stepped forwards like he was about to head butt Sara but instead he grinned.

"I think wee done, you want my DNA, fingerprints any of that shit your going to need a warrant," he beamed stepping back inside and slamming the door.

When they got back to the lab Catherine left Sara who was on a crash course to trace about everything they had found in Jamie's room. Catherine found who she was looking for in the layout room; Nick and Warrick were bent over the photos from Jamie's room.

"I don't know about Grissom but Sara needs an intervention," answered a frustrated Cath.

"Grissom spent four hours processing the clothes Jamie was in now he's moved onto trace," replied Nick as an answer unsure as to weather he could handle talking to his boss like that.

"Right Brass," called Catherine to the detective as he walked by, "it's intervention time," she said beckoning to him and Greg, who was in ballistics talking to Bobby.

The group eventually found Sara and Grissom in the garage where all the evidence from Jamie's case was laid out across the floor.

"Do we have anything?" asked Grissom not looking up from the hat he was examining.

"Coffee and sandwiches," replied Warrick placing them down on a near by table.

"You two are going to eat and listen," said Cath shoving a coffee mug into Sara's hand.

"Cath we are working," said Grissom looking slightly bewildered.

"We know," replied Brass.

"You've been working since this case came in," said Nick looking around for support.

"Remember the first time I worked a child case after I had Lindsay, I slapped two people," said Cath sounding partially proud.

"What were saying is you both need to take a break, stand back for a few minutes," said Warrick intervening.

"Why?" asked Sara immediately taking up a defensive tone and stance.

"Because Grissom hasn't come up for air for hours which isn't that unusual but this level of obsession isn't healthy. We just had to pull you back from a suspect," listed Cath. "What I'm saying is I get it, I know that Rosa keeps coming into your head and that's why you want justice why it's so personal" sighed Cath as Grissom finally picked up a coffee as a symbol that he understood.

"I just don't understand why anyone would do that," said Sara after a few seconds.

"None of us do," said Greg with a sad smile, "but were going to find out who."

"Is the touchy feely part done yet?" asked Brass sipping at his own coffee.

"Were done," replied Nick with his Texan grin.

"So what we got?" asked Brass.

"Not much," replied Grissom, "without comparison DNA for the semen that's going no where."

"And to get it from Mr Haydon we're going to need a warrant which we can't get from some scribbled out photo's," sighed Nick.

"We can't get a warrant for the camps room because he was found off there grounds," added Warrick as Grissom phone went off.

"So were stuck," summarized Cath.

"Maybe not," said Grissom flicking his phone down, "remember Robert Jamie's friend at camp, well his mothers brought him in says he wants to talk to us," said Grissom with a hint of a smile.

Robert was a tall boy for his aged and seemed to have out grown his limbs that hung awkwardly at his side fiddling with his pockets. At eight years old he already looked like his father who was holding the scared child by the shoulders possibly in an attempt to stop him from running as Brass and Grissom approached.

"Robert?" asked Grissom as the small boy looked up from under the mop of black hair that covered his eyes.

"Why don't we go talk in my office," suggested Brass hoping that Robert would respond better in there than in an interrogation room. Brass led the three men into his office where he sat down opposite Roberts father and Grissom pulled up a chair so he was next to Robert but angled round so he could see him.

"Dad said I had to tell you about Jamie," said Robert his voice quiet and wobbling.

"It's important for them to know," Robert dad ushered he his hand protectively on Robert knee reassuring him.

"It's ok Robert your no tin any trouble," said Brass, "we just want to find out what happened to Jamie."

"He ran away," said Robert looking up to meet Grissom's eyes.

"Didn't he like the camp?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah the camps great but after he came Jamie said he was going to run away, I didn't think he meant it. I know it's wrong to run away," said Robert turning to his dad who nodded looking somewhat more upset than the tale Robert had told should have made him.

"Who came?" asked Grissom.

"His uncle, Jamie told he about him," said Robert starring at his knees, "Jamie didn't like him, he babysat when Jamie's parents were at work. Jamie said he used to come into his bedroom and he didn't like it," at this all three men looked saddened, "I don't like dad coming into my room sometimes if I'm reading comics but Jamie really didn't like it said he used to try and block his door." Robert clearly didn't know what had been going in Jamie's bedroom, which was for the best.

"Ok Robert you've done realty well telling us this," said Grissom.

"Have I helped?" asked Robert.

"You have," smiled Grissom. Once Robert and his father had been left the room to get Robert statement made official Brass turned to Grissom.

"I'll have a warrant for the camp in ten minutes, might take longer for the uncle he's lawyer'd up after our little visit.

"I'll phone Cath get her and Sara to drive over to the camp now," said Grissom pulling his phone out.

By the time Sara and Cath had driven to the camp Sofia was stood waiting warrant in hand and the pair were marched through the camp to the wooden building where Jamie had been staying along with two other boys, Robert and Kyle.

"top to bottom," said Cath as the pair went in and dropped there kits amongst the mess that was where three under ten's had been living.

"We need to find the bottom," commented Sara from the piles of clothes, games and debris piled on the floor.

Twenty minutes later and all the loose items had been bagged and sent as evidence and they could finally see the floor.

"Well there more stains on this floor than at most casino's" sighed Sara as Cath took out the ALS.

"Boys will be boys," said Cath as Sofia reappeared in the doorway form where she had been talking to several members of staff.

"Got something outside you might want to take a look at," said Sofia beckoning Sara out. Meanwhile Cath shut the door and began searching with the ALS, it wasn't long until she found something she half hoped for but also detested. Then the door opened and Sara help up a pair of short and tee shirt covered in dirt.

"These were stuffed in the bin outside," said Sara.

"We've got semen," said Cath in a voice that had a hint of a smile behind it because she was almost certain they had nailed him.

An hour later and Byron Haydon was sat in integration after having his DNA and prints taken, Brass was sat opposite him drumming his finger, as his gaze never faltered form the man opposite him. Then the door opened and Warrick Brown stepped in.

"Congradulations Mr Haydon you matched," said Warrick pulling out a chair and sitting down placing a file in from of him.

"What?" asked Byron.

"Your DNA matched the semen in Jamie's bedroom and at camp," replied Warrick as Byron's face fell slightly.

"Your going down Byron either way but out of interest why now, why kill Jamie now?" asked Brass leaning forwards, "was he getting not old for your taste?"

"He ran," replied Bryon leaning in to met Brass, "he knew not to tell and not to run, and he broke the rules. I saw him packing his little bag as I left so I followed him and showed him what happens when you break the rules," Bryon snarled.

"Well your about to find out what happens when you break the rules get him out my sight," said Brass as the officer outside came in Brass and Warrick excited meeting the rest of the nightshift from where they were stood behind the one way mirror.

TBC……………………………

Please leave a review I really appreciate them….


	10. Chapter 10

**Week 9-Coupling up**

Sara rolled over and looked at the alarm clock, five am and the house was silent. Grissom was asleep next to her having gotten up to Rosalie the last two times. After laying for a few moments Sara decided to get up and check on Rosa, slipping on a black tank top and jeans Sara crept to the nursery, finding Rosa laid awake on her back lifting her head off the mattress.

"Hello there," smiled Sara as Rosa began cooing at the sound of her mothers' voice. Once she saw Sara's face her bawled up hands began waving frantically, as did her legs. In the Vegas heat Rosa was in an orange stripy vest and a yellow dipper, wriggling like a worm as Sara picked her up. Once balanced on her mothers hip Rosa calmed and her hand latched onto Sara's top.

"Shall we get your breakfast?" asked Sara carrying Rosa into the kitchen and opening the fridge where a bottle was ready and waiting. Sara sat down and began feeding Rosa, "Your hairs getting long isn't it," grinned Sara pushing Rosa's hair out of her eyes as Grissom entered.

"Morning," he said looking bleary eyed ruffling his own hair. Sara nodded in response concentrating on Rosa.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," said Grissom starting to make two mugs of coffee.

"What?" asked Sara as Rosadrained the last of her milk.

"We said we'd get married after Rosalie was born, to make everything official. I was wondering when?" As far as proposals went for Grissom that was as good as the first and that was as good as it got.

"I guess anytime," came Sara's slightly shocked reply while sitting Rosa up as she grasped at Sara's hair, "speaking of making things official I think we need legal guardians for Rosa encase anything happens," said Sara now searching for a pacifier as Rosa became fussy.

"How about we go to the town hall and set a date then we can talk godparents another day," suggested Grissom handing Sara a coffee as if setting their wedding date was as simple as booking a hair cut.

"Ok hall opens at seven and we need to get that paper work before next shift," started Sara looking at the clock.

"I'll do breakfast and pack her bag if you dress her," said Grissom.

"For the last time you're not going to snap her arm off," sighed Sara, "you're coming to work with mom and dad," Sara added to a fascinated Rosa.

"So book date, get paper work, then sleep again before work," listed Grissom.

"Sorted," smiled Sara.

An hour later and they were parked outside the town hall to get a marriage license and set a date. Sara still wasn't used to the pram and hit the curve jolting Rosa who was now fully dressed in a lilac top and purple shorts that were stained from where she was sick on the way.

"Did you put spare clothes in? I'll need to change her before we got to work," said Sara as they entered reception already knowing their way. They headed down one of the long halls and into an empty side room.

"Grissom, Sidle here's two faces I didn't expect to see today," said the well built older man from behind the desk.

"Carl what are you doing here?" asked Grissom on recognising the man usually running the desk of judge Thompson.

"Short staffed," he replied, "and this must be Rosalie the office drums have been beating about this one," he smiled leaning over the desk as Sara lifted Rosa from her pram.

"So this doesn't look like work," he said pointing at the chairs for them to sit.

"No we're here for a marriage licence," answered Grissom as Carl almost chocked on his coffee.

"And we want to book the registry office," added Sara.

"Wow," grinned Carl, "well urm if I put in for the licence this morning you can have it tomorrow. When were you thinking for the wedding?"

"As soon as," replied Grissom while Carl flicked through a book.

"How does August 5th sound?"

"Perfect," answered Sara.

Grissom and Sara weren't expecting quite the assault they got on entering the lab. Rosalie was a big hit, dressed in a lemon cotton sleeveless dress with her light brown hair falling down now just covering her ears she looked adorable. She had taken to chewing on the visitors' badge they had been given rather than her pacifier making her all the more endearing.

"Oh I brought that," cooed Cath entering reception. Although she could say that about most of Rosa's clothes and be right.

"I'll go see Ecklie, can you get the paper work?" said Grissom handing Rosa over to her mom and retrieving the soggy visitors badge.

"Lets go see dad's office," grinned Sara bouncing Rosa as Cath pulled faces at her. All the reception staff had been fussing over Rosa and once inside it was no different. Hodges and Archie suddenly appeared along with David and Doc Robbins.

"We heard you were coming," explained David. Rosa loved it all the different people playing with her shaking her hands and holding her. Hodges however refused claiming her would break her because she was so small.

Catherine had now taken Rosa while Sara searched for the files Grissom wanted.

"Does he let her near bugs at home?" asked Cath as Rosalie began cooing at a fetal pig.

"Yes," answered Sara from where her head was in a filing cabinet.

"Explains a lot," sighed Cath as Rosa began to get fussy, "Here you take her I'll look," said Cath handing a now crying Rosa back to her mother. "Did he not say where they were?" asked Cath sifting through sheets of paper.

"No it's Grissom," said Sara bouncing Rosa. Cath looked at this and smiled, "what?" asked Sara.

"I just never thought Grissom would get the guts to do it," replied Cath, " I never saw you all as a family."

"Well were going to make it official," said Sara absently glancing at the engagement ring she had received a year ago.

"You've set a date?" shouted Cath breaking the sound barrier.

"Yeah we stopped off on the way here."

"You didn't do a drive through wedding," interrupted Cath.

"No but keep the 5th of August free," smiled Sara as Rosa tugged at her hair.

"ONE MONTH," cried Catherine shouting so violently she almost swallowed her own tongue. "How am I mean tot choose and outfit in one month?"

"Easily," replied Sara as she spotted the files on a shelf.

"You're planning a wedding in one month," said Cath seeming unable to grasp the concept.

"What's to plan? There's just going to be us and a few friends at the registry office," said Sara now juggling Rosa and the files.

"Hey Grissom's in reception with Ecklie," said Nick sticking his head in.

"They're getting married in a month," exclaimed Cath as they headed back.

"Congratulations," grinned Nick not picking up Cath's distress.

"Sidle," said Ecklie as a greeting on entering reception, "having that week off will be fine," he added.

"What week?" asked Sara

"Well we've got have a honeymoon," replied Grissom "i've just got to take Greg this," he added waving a piece of paper then leaving closely followed by Nick and Cath who began interrogating him. It was then Sara found herself and Rosa alone with Ecklie.

"How are you coping?" asked Ecklie as Rosa began to cry.

"Good," replied Sara, "listen I nee the bathroom. I don't suppose you could,"

"Sure," cut in Ecklie taking Rosa, "hello," he said as she latched onto his suit with her tiny fists. If she didn't' see it she wouldn't have believed it Ecklie was good with kids.

TBC……………………………

Please leave a review I love reading them and it keeps me motivated, so do cookies but I'm not sure how to e-mail them!


	11. Chapter 11

**Week 10- Woman on a mission**

"Sara anyone would think I was taking you to have teeth pulled" sighed Cath as Sara took her bag from the side.

"That's preferable," replied Sara smiling at Rosalie who was sat in her travel cot in the front room wearing a lilac and dark purple stripy vest and lilac shorts.

"We're going to choose your wedding dress," said Cath as a knocking at the door distracted them.

"Hi," said Greg not waiting for a reply and letting himself in.

"And were getting it from a store not wedding shop," added Sara.

"That's what you think," Cath mumbled under her breath.

"Greg's here," shouted Sara as Grissom appeared from the other room.

"Have a good time," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Wait until you go suit shopping," retorted Sara giving him a quick hug then kissing Rosa.

"Mom looks hot," Greg said picking Rosa up then truing to Grissom with his boyish smile as Grissom gave him a slightly disapproving look because he couldn't really deny that seeing Sara in jeans that just hugged her long legs didn't make her all that more alluring.

"Grissom's spending the day with Greg?" asked Cath once they were outside.

"Everyone else got of shift late and needs to sleep it was Greg or been alone with Rosa," replied Sara.

"And been a man he can't cope by himself," said Cath getting in the car.

"He can cope he just thinks he can't," smiled Sara waving at the two men stood in the window as they left.

Greg and Grissom were sat on the couch in front of the travel cot where Rosa was fast asleep. They were silent not for fear of waking Rosa but because neither man had nothing to say, Greg had become scared of breathing to loudly he had been excited about been invited into Grissom's home but found the inner sanctum of the bug man quite unnerving.

"What do you usually do on your day off?" Grissom asked Greg breaking the silence.

"Depends sometimes I just sleep for the day, sometimes I go on a date," he continued smiling, "what about you?"

"I used to race roaches," said Grissom, "collect specimens."

Yeah I kind of excepted this place to look like your office," said Greg looking around, "I only see a few butterflies."

"My collections mostly in the basement, although Sara lets me get Watson out sometimes."

"That better not be a euphemism," retorted Greg then looking down as he realised he was talking to Grissom.

"No, Watson is a reptile, would you like to see him?" asked Grissom surprising Greg, at one time a comment like that would have brought a weeks worth of silence.

"Sara's got you wrapped round her little finger," said Greg as Grissom picked up the baby monitor and lead Grissom down the hallway and into a cupboard where the basement door was.

"She has," was Grissom's reply that made Greg burst into a snort of laughter.

"Sara we are shopping for a wedding dress not a funeral outfit, you're supposed to be happy," exclaimed Cath as they walked through the shopping mall.

"I just don't really like shopping, I go get what I need than I leave," sighed Sara who had finally won the battle on having a dress from a department store rather than a wedding specialist. "I mean I could just wear suit,"

"What?" cried Cath causing several people to glance at them.

"Ok there's no need to have a coronary I was just saying," said Sara as Cath's eyes went to wide they threatened to pop straight out the sockets.

"Sara you are wearing a dress and you are going to look even more beautiful than usual," said Cath grabbing Sara's by the arm and leading her down the street as a small smile graced Sara's lips at the fact she had just been told, al be it barked, that she was beautiful.

This wasn't a sight Greg Sanders was used to Gil Grissom holding a ten week old child, his ten week old daughter who was smiling away at them as Greg set out the checkers board.

"At least you've stopped babbling," said Grissom catching Greg staring. The younger man who wasn't entirely comfortable on been alone with Grissom had managed a ten-minute speech on different types of glass.

"Yeah sorry about that," muttered Greg setting the pieces out, "you know I'd have thought you were more of a chess man," commented Greg.

"I like chess but Rosa got hold of one of the pieces so Sara tided it away and I have no idea where," replied Grissom as Greg smirked.

"Ready?" asked Greg once the board was set out.

"Yes," replied Grissom as Rosa's head followed Greg as he walked around the room.

"She got good observational skills maybe she'll be a csi," suggested Greg as Rosa beamed at him as Grissom sat down positioning Rosa on him lap one arm holding her in a reasonably upright position.

"She's got good genes," replied Grissom referring more to Sara than himself.

"Sara please stop moaning," sighed Cath as she sat in the chair outside the changing rooms for the sixth time that day. They were in the final department store after exhausting the selection of wedding dresses in nearly every over Cath had shoved Sara into the changing room with several dresses from evening wear and made her try all seven of them on. Two of them even Cath had to agree were hideous, three Sara had moaned about so now they were on the sixth after which Cath was willing to either give up and let her wear the suit or tape Sara into the first dress she found and force her to wear one.

"Are you done yet?" asked Cath becoming inpatient.

"This ones not bad," announced Sara pulling the curtain back. Cath just stared her mouth slightly agape. The dress was in long flowing cream silk that stopped at Sara's ankles, no flowers bedding or fancy bits but it hugged her figure perfectly with the spaghetti straps slowing of her shoulders.

"That's the one," said Cath as Sara turned round showing where the straps crossed over, the dress revealing her back and joining around her hips, "Grissom is going to have a coronary, I had no idea you could do feminine," smiled Cath.

"You think it will do?" smiled Sara trying to hide the fact that just for once she enjoyed dressing like this.

"If Grissom doesn't marry you there will be a queue of men waiting," replied Cath, "lets get it before you change your mind,"

"Don't let him see it before the day," said Cath as Sara pulled the large bag out the trunk of the car.

"I don't think he'll be all that interested," replied Sara with a grin as they went inside, "were back," she called placing the bag down on the counter and looking for signs of life.

"I beat Grissom," cried Greg coming through almost at a run, "we played chess and I won," he said like an excited child.

"Well done," replied Cath in the tone of a mother how was trying to praise their child but wasn't all that interested.

"How did you get on?" asked Grissom coming through carrying Rosa.

"We got one eventually," said Cath pointedly. Sara took Rosa from Grissom smiling.

"Come on then Greg I'll give you a lift, I need to get some sleep before shift," said Cath before kissing Rosa and hugging Sara much to Sara's annoyance.

"Bye," called Cath.

"So did you have fun with Greg," smirked Sara unsure of how their personalities would match.

"It was interesting," replied Grissom.

"Did you let him win at chess?" asked Sara.

"You can't possibly win every game, so try to lose respectably, or even brilliantly," answered Grissom leaving Sara just as confused.

TBC………. Next time a crime scene at a motel causes hassle when the media picks up on.

Please drop a review and let me know what you think…..


	12. Chapter 12

**Week-11- All hands on deck.**

Hodges stood in the break room gathered round the TV as were many of the staff of the Las Vegas crime lab, it was going to be a long night. The screen they were all staring at was filled with pictures of a fire raging through one of the classier motel's The Orchid. The news reported was reeling off descriptions of explosions and people injured, in the background of the shot officers were trying to keep the press from the perimeter and on the very edge he could just make out the night shift stood by their kits waiting for the scene to be declared safe.

"Well at least it's warm," interjected Greg was they stood watching the fuss and commotion as the last of the fire was put out.

"I'm not sure they we it that way," commented Grissom was David and two other men struggled with a body bag.

"Chaos," cried Brass walking up to the CSI's, "we've got five bodies so far the critical and possible more in there," Brass gestured to the burnt out part of the building. "All witness report hearing an explosion so naturally the press has gone to terrorism which means I've had the under-sheriff and Ecklie ringing me every few minutes.

"All yours," cried the fire chief as he walked by, "structures sound everywhere but the doors adjoining the kitchen and dinning room so we've put up some supports, good luck with the rubble." He added.

"Ok plan of attack?" Nick asked looking at Grissom knowing this was going to need to be well organized.

"These are the plans for the hotel, I managed to scare someone for the planning department into bringing them," said Cath unrolling two large sheet of paper into the car bonnet.

"Ok main point of damage is the kitchen so, Cath, Sara and Warrick you take there. Nick, Greg your with me dinning area. Whoever finishes first gets the cars," said Grissom pointing to three burnt out cars that were parked outside blown out windows at the side of the kitchen.

"Lets suit up," said Sara with a slight grin pulling out her overalls.

Forty minutes later and the painstaking task of going over the crime scene had begun, everyone was dressed in overall with masks and goggles due to the fire which made sifting through the debris even harder. Cath, Sara and Warrick had made in no less than a meter into the kitchen where the most damage had been caused and anything that the fire hadn't damaged was soaked in water from the fire-fighters. The doors to the dinning room her hanging on by hinges only and the frame was now supported by two large metal beams the fire-fighters had put in. most of the layout of the kitchen could still be seen and negotiated there was the far left corner that was nothing but a pile of charred remains an melted twisted metal.

The dinning room was in less of a state fire damaged but everything was pretty much as it was laid out before the explosion, meals were on tables and bags and coats were hung on the backs of chairs shattered glass was everywhere because anything in the area that was glass seemed to have broken with supported the witness reports of an explosion.

"Practically anything could be part of an explosive device," called Warrick from where he was bent down next to what used to be a cooker, he held up a twisted piece of metal, "I mean this could be a timing device of a spatula,"

"Well I'm fairly certain this sauce pan didn't do it," said Sara holding none up and pulling her mask down and coughing slightly.

Ten minutes and the CSI were exhausted the heat shear size of the task made it hard going. Catherine had, had to go do press relations because Ecklie was adamant he didn't want Grissom 'prating up the politics'.

"Guys," Cath ducked under the beams coming into the pressure pot of the crime scene were Warrick and Sara had given up on the overalls and striped down to vest tops there coveralls ties around there waist and masks abandoned.

"We can't processes like this so bag and tag everything it's going back to the lab and were going to reconstruct it Greg will help once he's done with the cars," announced Cath smoothing her hair back taking in the appearance of her fellow CSI's.

"Thank god for that," muttered Warrick wiping his brow.

"Why don't you two go get some fresh air for a few minutes," Cath suggested as Sara pulled a straggle of hair from her eye. The pair were red from the heat covered I dust and soot look slightly bedraggled, "go out the back, Ecklie's dealing with the press out front," she added as they trudged away.

An hour later and six weary CSI's arrived back at the lab dragging hundreds of bags of evidence in tow.

"Who wants what?" asked Grissom as they assembled in the reception.

"I'll take bodies and clothes," said Warrick having had enough of char grilled evidence.

"We need someone to go speak to the victims and collects trace," said Grissom not really wanting to deal with the living if he could avoid it.

"I'll take hospital duty," said Cath.

"There's five bodies plus trace I could use a hand," suggested Warrick as Greg, Nick and Sara all suddenly found the floor interesting not wanting to be cooped in the lab when there was the prospect of reconstructing the scene if it was going to be hard going that was the sort of thing they found exciting.

"I'll help Warrick," offered Grissom as Archie appeared.

"I've got original building plans and photo's of the kitchen and dinning room taken less than a month ago," Archie announced proudly.

"Nice going man," smiled Nick taking the sheets of paper.

"How's you get it so fast?" asked Sara.

"Pictures were on the website and because of all the press just mention the case name and people start running round like headless chickens for you," grinned Archie having enjoyed hearing the people from the town hall run around to get the plan sent over.

Grissom and Warrick split away from the others as they headed for the warehouse they turned left towards the morgue.

"Busy evening," commented Al as the pair entered, "when the press start ringing here you know it's big." He added weaving in an out of the gurney's taking up most of the space.

"So what have we got?" asked Grissom waving a hand over the five bodies laid out and autopsied.

"Nothing of note really," said Doc Robbins knowing the CSI's would be hoping for something unusual to start their investigation from.

"First two victims died from internal bleeding due to blunt force trauma, fire-fighters pulled them from under a table," he paused walking over to the next body an elderly lady, "she died from asphyxia, asthmatic lung filled with smoke and the throat closed of chocking her." He then moved over to the last two bodies both young men, "finally the two waiters died from blood loss burns over 70 percent of the body, male number one had a large laceration to the neck that I pulled a piece of glass from severed the artery bleed out in minutes. Second make is rather obvious," he finished lifting the sheet up to reveal a twisted piece of metal sticking out his abdomen.

"I swabbed each body and collected trace and clothes all over there," said all pointing to a large pile of evidence bags.

"I guess we better get started," said Warrick sounding somewhat defeated before they began.

Greg, Nick and Sara stood in the warehouse where all the evidence had been delivered and piled into one corner.

"So who's processing and whose building?" asked Nick.

"I was never any good at jigsaw's, I'll process," said Greg laying down a sheet of tarpaulin to sort the evidence out on.

"Ok start with the bigger bits," said Sara pulling on some gloves.

Two and half-hours later Catherine entered the warehouse after collecting and processing the evidence from the hospital.

"Wow," was all Cath could say as she entered. To one side there was the skeleton of a kitchen, cupboards reassembled, floor and bits of wall all held in pace with tape and scaffolding. Sara was currently tying a window frame to a metal framework above several burnt out cupboards. Nick was knelt studying a photo while holding what looked like a melted source pan. Greg was stood amongst a pile of twisted metal and debris looking lost. The three off them looked tired and hot. Two fans were going away in the corner doing nothing to bring down the heat in the room.

"Need a hand?" asked Cath making her presence known.

"Several," answered Sara jumping down from the scaffolding she had been clinging to and wiping her mucky hands down her slightly grubby white vest top.

"Did you find anything?" asked Nick adjusting where his overalls were tied round his waist then removing his gloves as they were stuck to his hands with sweat.

"Nothing unusual," said Cath grabbing a pair of overalls hung up to but on over her own clothes, "you?"

"Nothing that screams bomb," said Greg pulling the poopers of his overalls undone and running his hand through his hair, "there metal bit that could be components and wires but no trace of explosives on anything we swabbed,"

"Do we know where the epicentre was?" asked Cath now having pulled on her overalls she choose like Sara and Nick to tie the arms around her waist leaving her cream tee shirt showing.

"Hang on," Sara stepped across to Nick and took the photos from him," this used to be a fridge," said Sara pointing to a large metal box that was severely damaged and had another piece of metal leant against it.

"The door was collected from six feet away across the room," said Nick.

"So someone bombed the fridge?" suggested Greg, "components blew across the room and got mixed in with all this," he gestured around his feet.

"What have you got?" asked Grissom as he and Warrick entered along with Brass.

"Precious little," Cath answered for them.

"Well as grudges go, most of the waiters there were students no real enemies, owners were clean, business was doing well enough to rule out insurance scam," said Brass reading off his pad.

"Well the epicentre appears to have been the fridge easy access for anyone who worked there," said Cath as Nick unexpectedly got down on his hands and knees and smelt the bottom of the fridge.

"Sara take a look at this," Sara joined him on the floor.

"Burnt plastic," she said reaching over for her torch.

"Yeah there was plastic burnt to the bottom wire probably melted in the explosion.

"Wires aren't grey," said Sara scrapping a bit off.

"Hang on," Nick pulled a piece of piping form where they had started to rebuild the wall.

"This pipes damaged," he said pointing to a crack, "but nothing else in this area is that badly burnt explosion threw it clear." He said as Sara caught into his drift leaving the others slightly confused.

"I have trouble doing that because there was more piping than on the original plans.

"Botch job," cried Greg catching on.

"Hang on if you saying gas was leaking into the kitchen then any flame would have sent the place up, the repair would have to have been done just before and the owners had the piping redone last week," said Warrick.

"It wasn't leaking into the kitchen," said Greg with smile, "I found that expanding foam on the back of the fridge thought it was strange, the pipe had been built around the old one and ran along the back of the fridge." He took the pipe from Sara for demonstration.

"The fridge had a small hole where the electrical wires went in, the gas escaping only had that hole to go into so the fridge gradually filed."

"That restaurant only opened today up until then they had been using the old one," said Warrick.

"So all that gas built up in there, door opens with the chef blow torch soufflé," said Sara holding up a broken soufflé dish.

"And the place goes bang," said Greg with great enthusiasm.

"Well done," said Grissom with a simple nod, "I'll tell Ecklie the good news."

"Suddenly I fancy eating out," said Nick with a smile, "anyone else up for it?"

"Breakfasts on me," said Brass, "I got a tip on a game with I was interviewing."

"We've got to pick up Rosa," said Sara.

"Bring her along you look tired and all t #hose extra babysitters will help," smiled Cath.

"Ok but your telling Grissom," replied Sara.

**TBC……………….. thanks for all the reviews, please leave more… : )**


	13. Chapter 13

Week 12 (three motnhs)- if the suit fits, Grissom clothes shopping and a dress for rosa

Week 12 and Week 13- I hear thunder I mean bells.

The weeks seemed had flown by suddenly Rosalie was three months old and into everything, despite the fact all she could do was roll from side to side, she swiped at anything that went near her wanting to grab it and currently whatever was in her hands went in her mouth which at the moment was Sara's hair.

"Rosa mom needs that," said Sara trying to retrieve the clump of hair back from the child.

It was six thirty am Tuesday the 5th of August and in five hours Sara was going to marry Gil Grissom. That was a thought that had entered Sara's mind on a few occasions but each time she had dismissed it but now the moment was fast approaching anjd suddenly the reality dawned on her that somehow in the past seven years Grissom had worked up the balls to admit he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It wasn't that she didn't feel the same and it wasn't that she was one of those people who got worked up about weddings but something was giving her butterflies in her stomach because for once she was going to be the one everyone was looking at, she was going to stand up in front of a room full of people and share the fact that she loved Grissom, and Sara wasn't one to over share so somehow the thought of standing up gave her the nerves it used to in school when she feared her classes reaction to whatever she said.

Grissom was in what appeared to be a laid back manor as he wondered round Nick's kitchen making himself a coffee. However as usual with Grissom the exterior was no indication of the interior, on the inside he was having a small meltdown, not so much about the fact he was marrying Sara more the fact it suddenly dawned on him that he could no longer hide from their relationship as he had done in the past, when things got messy and emotions got involved in the past he could lock himself away from them and her but now they came as a couple, well as a triple with Rosalie and he couldn't run and hide from any of them. In fact in a few hours he was going to make the most public of emotions when he agreed to marry Sara Ann Sidle.

The last thing Catherine expected to find in her kitchen at seven in the morning was a sleeping Sara Sidle, propped up in a chair Rosa sleeping in her arms. After allowing herself a moment to stare she gently removed Rosa from Sara who began to stir.

"Come on you wake up I want you in that shower," said Cath careful not to wake Rosa.

"Not in the mood," mumbled Sara still half asleep.

"Well neither am I," said Cath with a half smile at what Sara had just revealed in fact she wasn't sure she would be able to keep a straight face the next time she saw Grissom, she didn't know he had it in him.

"Sara wedding, you need to be clean come on up," said Cath putting Rosa in her travel cot in the front room then going over and shaking Sara's shoulder, for an insomniac she was hard to wake once she was asleep.

"I'm awake," moaned Sara not best pleased with her new Catherine shaped alarm clock. She did however wake when a loud crack of thunder rolled across the sky.

"Did I mention its pissing it down with rain," added Cath with a slight grin, "nice big storm now is that some kind of sign," started Cath as Sara stood up and walked by her.

"Ok I'm going there's no need to talk me to death," called Sara disappearing into the bath leaving Cath with a smirk on her face. While Sara was in the shower Cath did her own hair placing half of it up in chopsticks and straitening the rest she was just finishing when Sara entered wearing jogging pants and a top that was clearly Grissom's with a large wet patch where her hair was dripping down.

"Right since you wont let me take you to a salon I'm doing your hair," smiled Cath brandishing a pair of curling tongs as the door bell went, "that will be Sofia I called reinforcements encase I needed to hold you down," smiled Cath as Sofia's head appeared around the doorway having let herself in.

"Cath lock your door," smiled Sofia waving at Rosa who was laid in the middle of Cath's double bed.

"It was locked," said Cath looking confused.

"Not to a well trained detective," smiled Sofia holding up a credit card, "never leave it on the latch one swipe and I'm in,"

"You've spent too long with Brass," said Sara with a smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment" said Sofia removing her large black coat that was currently dripping water across Cath's carpet, Sofia was wearing a long purple and black silk dress.

"Well the boys are all going have coronaries" smiled Cath as Sofia ran her hands through her damp hair.

"I think the swim to the town hall might ruin it," smiled Sofia, "some storm." With that a huge crack of thunder echoed her point as the rain continued to lash against the windows.

"Are you excited?" Nick asked handing Grissom his third cup of coffee, if he wasn't jittery before the caffeine would soon see to that. Grissom didn't reply but gave Nick that look with the one raised eyebrow that told him to quit while he was ahead.

"How's he doing?" asked Warrick as Nick headed back into the kitchen.

"He nearly made an expression," replied Nick.

"Well I can hardly compare my marriage was the first chapel we came too," said Warrick with a grin, "and look how that ended."

"Yeah I don't think Cath will let you get away with that," said Nick was Warrick gave him a quick jab to the arm.

"When did you pair me and Cath off man?"

"We all know it's only a matter of time," laughed Nick as a horn from the front distracted them.

"Cars here that's our cue," said Nick grabbing his jacket from the side.

"Oh man," said Warrick peering out the window at the rain pouring down it like a waterfall.

"What's the betting Greg's hair is stuck to his face with gel," laughed Nick as Grissom appeared behind the two dressed in his black suit.

"Ready?" asked Warrick opening the front door so the rain blew in with the wind.

"Lets go," shouted Grissom over the noise of the weather as the three made a dash for the car managing to stay reasonably dry.

"Can I see yet?" shouted Sofia who was bouncing Rosa on her side.

"One minute," called Cath before appearing now wearing a long purple dress which varied I shades from lilac to almost black.

"Hey Rosalie wait until you see how pretty mom looks," smiled Cath taking the smiling child from Sofia. Rosa was dressed in a white cotton dress because despite the ragging storm it was still hot.

"Ladies are we ready?" called Greg crashing through the front door forming a pool of water on the floor. Greg looked slightly dishevelled and damp from the rain but smarter than usual in his dark Greg suit with a plum shirt.

"Cath does Warrick know you dressing to match," he smiled as Cath waved an arm at him.

"You both look lovely."

"Alright Greg you can stop," smiled Sofia taking Rosa back from Cath.

"Are we going?" asked Sara walking into the front room and getting an audible gasp from Greg.

"Wow," was all Sofia could say. The dress looked perfect and he hair hung in loose curls at her shoulders.

"You look…. amazing," said Greg his mouth hanging slightly agape.

"Just the reaction we were going for," smiled Cath, "although getting to the car might be interesting."

"Allow me," said Greg pulling out his jacket and going and holding it over her head, "your carriage awaits," he grinned as the five left the house.

There was just the eight of them in the service, quick and simple just as they wanted.

"We've got a slight change of plans now," smiled Cath after the group left Grissom and Sara signing the marriage register.

"Why don't I like the sound of that," said Sara as Rosa began to fuss in Sofia's arms.

"You didn't think we were going to let you get away with it like this," grinned Nick.

"We called in some favours and for the next three hours we have exclusive use of the party room of the MGN," explained Brass.

"Were pretty much the entire lab is waiting," added Greg as Grissom nearly ploughed into Sara who had stopped dead.

"I'm going to kill you," Sara hissed at Cath as the group arrived at the front of the town hall where the rain was whipping in through the door causing the floor to become water logged.

"Cars had to wait round the side so I guess we'll have to make a run for it," said Nick offering to take Rosa from Sofia who grateful gave the crying child over.

"Well all get in one car leave you two alone," smiled Cath as Warrick took off his jacket and held it above Cath's head and the two of them dashed out into the pouring rain quickly followed by Brass and Sofia then Nick once he finally had Rosa covered by his jacket.

"Are you ready Mrs Sidle?" asked Grissom with a smile; Sara had kept her last name mostly to avoid confusion. Sara just smiled hitched her dress up and walked out into the rain turning to face him her hair was dripping wet and plastered to the side of her face in second her dress clinging to her slim frame and at that moment Grissom had no doubts what so ever about what he had just done.

By the time Grissom and Sara arrived at the MGN everybody was waiting, a damp Warrick was stood outside waiting to show them through to a packed room decorated in silver and purple banners and filed with everybody from the lab. It was a bit of a haze as the couple shook hands with everybody, Archie, Hodges, Wendy even Ecklie.

"Did you swim here?" Cath shouted above the music pointing at the pair of them who had yet to dry out.

"We were taking bets on why you took so long," smiled Brass arriving with a glass full of champagne each for Sara and Grissom.

"Traffic," the pair replied simulations.

"That seemed rehearsed," grinned Sofia as Cath raised an accusing eyebrow at the newly wed couple.

"Alright leave them alone," said Greg who currently had Rosa in his arms, "lets get you some more drink Cath," he smiled leading Cath away before she began questioning, "by the way Sara," whispered Greg, "your dress it undone at the back."

Sara blushed and tugged the zip the final way up before the room went silent as Bobby began banging on the mic, apparently him and Archie had set up the music system.

"Ok guys it's time for the first dance so Sara, Grissom," said Archie as the pair were ushered to the middle of the dance floor by Nick who had taken their drinks.

"I didn't know this involved dancing," hissed Grissom in Sara' ear and he held her against him.

"Just shuffle," whispered Sara as Cindy Lauper's True Colours began playing, Catherine's choice of music. Sara was taken by surprised as Grissom began to lead her round the dance floor, apparently he still had a few surprises left for her.

TBC………………… Please read and review 


End file.
